Choices
by Vijju123
Summary: After getting fired, Misaki suddenly becomes an employee of Walker Corporation due to a strange message. There, she meets tons of people, and now its upto us to decide what to do! Pairings etc. depend on CHOICES GIVEN BY REVIEWER after each chapter. If you want Takumisa, make it one!
1. Chapter 1: An (Un)Expected Intrusion

**Title –** Choices – An (Un)Expected Intrusion

 **Summary –** Lol, this isn't a oneshot.

 **Pairings-** Depend on choices taken by reader at end of every chapter.

 **Genre-** Depends on choices.

 **Ratings-** Variable. (Upto T)

* * *

Misaki sighed for the umpteenth time as she trudged along the muddy road. It had been the most _grey_ day of her _grey_ life since she stepped into this _grey_ world full of pain.

For the first, she had been fired from her job today. Actually, it would have been a relief had she not been worried about paying the hospital bills for her sick mother…

 _Its all a test of courage…_ She told herself.

She sighed as she reached her favourite spot- the riverbank at the corner of city. She crouched down on the long grass, as she sighed and tried to clear her head.

 _It has been a test everytime…_

After her graduation, she was overwhelmed when she got a job letter, but was anxious as well when realized that it meant she would have to part with her family and go to another city by herself. Coming alone to a new city all by yourself is not at all convenient. But at times, necessity drives a person more than convenience. And so was in her case.

She looked down at the river which was alight with orange from the setting sun.

Frankly, she had no idea that she will have to work with _moron, rude, inhuman and_ _ **so called**_ ' _rich cultural people'_ when the job read "Opportunities to interact with diverse people!"

Her job was to collect information about clients, and host parties, either for them or for company. It was almost same, except company parties were aimed to get the company in shareholder's good books, while personal parties were a source of revenue.

Today…she got fired for a huge blunder. The curtains and the wall-colour was not matching with client's dress. The fact that she was tortured in job was as clear as that client's gender.

She stood up, took a deep breath, and shouted at top of her voice-

 _ **I am Misaki Ayuzawa! And I WILL.**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **.BOW to ANY such frivolous thing!**_

Being an asshole is one thing, and being their queen is another. When the client started to make nasty statements about her upbringing, her family, _her mother_ …Misaki snapped. Instead of her tongue, her fist flew high and met with the client's lips and gave them an additional shade of red, apart from the red lipstick.

It was all clear in her head that the job is gone. She just took her belongings, her records, and stormed off from the office without taking the official letter.

But her boss, as polite soul as a saint person may have, was _kind_ enough to send the news of her getting fired to her phone _and_ email as well, making sure to ruin her day in return of the company's loss.

She sighed as she thought of where to go now…

It never hurts when you are alone suffering, but when your sufferings are making others, who trust and depend on you, suffer as well, then it hurts. A lot.

Suddenly her phone beeped…

 _Unknown: I have an offer you cannot refuse…_

Misaki rolled her eyes, thinking just one word-

 _SCAM!_

 _Unknown: And since you cannot refuse it, now you are working as Chief Party Organiser for Walker's Corporation._

Fake as it may sound, she decided to give it a reply-

 _Misaki: Get lost._

 _Unknown: Of course! Just let me add you to company's official group in its secret communication App. You will have to report there._

 _Misaki- What the…_

Suddenly, her phone showed a notification of an unknown app being successfully installed, and that alarmed her.

 _Congrats! 'Walking Messenger has been successfully installed on your…_

She couldn't read it when the app automatically opened.

 _Official Work-Related Chatroom :D ._

 _Members: Takumi, Hinata, Tora, Chiyo_

 _(Misaki Ayuzawa joined the chatroom)_

 _Hinata: FUCKKK!_

 _Hinata: FUCK!_

 _Hinata: GOD DAMN IT!_

 _Tora: What the fuck happened?_

 _Hinata: I PUT THE WRONG SAUCE IN MY BURGER! NOW I CANT EAT IT…T_T_

 _Tora: …._

 _*Hinata sends a pic of hamburger_ _ **drowned**_ _in green chilli sauce*_

 _Tora: Oh God…That's a disaster!_

 _Chiyo: Hinata…weren't you supposed to submit the meeting files to me right now…?_

 _Hinata: Well…That…._

 _Hinata: *Sweatdrop*_

 _Hinata: Can I give you that after my lunch break?_

 _Chiyo: *angry* YOU HAD BEEN ON LUNCH BREAK SINCE ONE IN AFTERNOON. *angry*_

 _Hinata: Well…on my part…making a hamburger perfectly takes time…_

 _Tora: Yeah…making a hamburger perfectly inedible…*yawn*_

 _Hinata: CAN YOU JUST STOP TEASING ME AT IT!_

 _Chiyo: Hinata…I want the files on my desk BY_ _ **7 PM STRICTLY!**_

 _Hinata: Okay deal! 7 pm tomorrow!_

 _Chiyo: I MEANT 7 PM TODAY! YOU….!_

 _Takumi: If you guys are done wasting time…I think there is an intruder in this chatroom._

 _Chiyo :_ _ **WHAT?!**_

 _Tora: Did one of my stalkers end up here as well? *wink*_

 _Takumi : *facepalm*_

 _Takumi: You intruder! I command you to reveal yourself!_

 _._

Meanwhile, Misaki was desperately trying to shut down the app, and her phone, but nothing seemed to work.

 _Fucking hackers…_ She though.

.

 _Misaki: Umm….Hello? Who are you guys?_

 _Hinata: OMG SHE CAN TALK!_

 _Chiyo: *facepalm* No surprise airhead. And there is no evidence that it is a 'she'. AND LOOK AT THAT! She barges inside OUR chatroom and asks WHO WE ARE?!_

 _Tora: Well, so you want an autograph of Tora the-most-handsome-singer-and-part-time-assistant-ever-made?_

 _._

Misaki rolled her eyes..

.

 _Misaki: No._

 _Hinata: LOL TORA GETREKT!_

 _Tora: C'mon! Don't be shy!~ :heart:_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **TORA!**_ _You shouldn't just-_

 _Tora:*uploads a sexy shirtless pic where hes sitting on beach, ice-cream slowly dripping on his abs, and its signed at the bottom right corner with 'With love- Tora'*_

 _Chiyo: *a strange emoji where a girl lifts her specs and stars of delight form in her eyes*_

 _Misaki: Ugh…I don't actually want it…Thanks though_

 _Chiyo: WHAT AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE TO A PHOTO AS GODLY AS TORA'S :angry:_

 _._

Misaki had a "WTF" face on.

 _Something told her this Chiyo was interested in Tora…_

.

 _Takumi: Now, if you guys are done with this nonsense, I would like to go straight to the topic._

 _Hinata: Wait, even I am here :D_

 _Hinata: *uploads a instantaneously taken shirtless pic, with his face smudged with green chili sauce and a carelessly thrown shirt along with a half eaten burger in view*_

 _Tora: Ew!_

 _Chiyo: Disgusting!_

 _Misaki: Did he…did he actually EAT that thing…_

 _Tora: No wonder he takes too many sick days leave._

 _Takumi: Argh! I don't think I could sleep at night now…_

 _Chiyo: I sometimes wonder why is he_ _ **even working**_ _here._

 _Tora: One word._ _ **NEPOTISM.**_

 _Chiyo: ?!_

 _Tora: We all know how **Takumi is gay** and loves Hinata from the bottom core of his heart._

 _Takumi:_ _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP TORA!**_

 _Hinata: Hey! I am not gay. OK?_

 _Tora: They both love each other from bottom of their hearts. That shirtless pic by Hinata was just for Takumi, and Takumi couldn't sleep at night cause he will just remember Hinata in.._

 _Chiyo: *blush* DON'T SAY THAT!_

 _Takumi:_ _ **FUCK OFF TORA!**_

 _Hinata: Ya! Takumi doesn't do that…I suppose…_

 _Takumi:_ _ **WHATS UP WITH THAT UNCERTAINITY!**_

 _Tora: And that's why he is here despite his talent…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Misaki: Umhh…How to delete this app?_

 _Takumi: First things first! Lets deal with this intruder over here._

 _._

By now, being called intruder was pissing the already-frustrated Misaki off. Especially when her username was clearly visible, and much shorter than 'intruder'

.

 _Misaki: Hello,_ _ **Mr. Donkeyhead**_ _. If you have at least a first grader's wit, you will know the names Misaki._

 _Takumi: …_

 _Tora: LOL. Takumi got REKT by a newbie._

 _Takumi:_ _ **WHATEVER**_ _. The real concern is, this app is top secret to the company. How on Earth did a completely random person get it?_

 _Chiyo: She could be a spy or something! OMG! Tora's life is at risk!_

 _Takumi: *sweatdrop* I don't think my assistant has made any such enemies…_

 _Tora: You know, good looks are sometimes poison for the bearer…_

 _Tora : *weeping emoji*_

 _Tora: *Another shirtless pic of him enjoying at beach*_

 _Takumi: Can you_ _ **PLEASE**_ _stop doing that?_

 _Tora: *Eye-Roll Emoji*_

 _Tora: Whatever._

 _Tora: *Meh Emoji*_

 _Takumi: So..Misaki…introduce yourself._

 _Misaki: I am Misaki._

 _Takumi: We know._

 _Misaki: LET ME COMPLETE MY SENTENCE YOU DONKEY HEAD._

 _Takumi: HIT THE SEND BUTTON AFTER COMPLETING THE SENTENCE, NO?_

 _._

Misaki rubbed her temples. These guys were _damn_ weird and _damn_ strange and this Takumi guy was the worst of them all…

.

 _Tora: *uploads a photoshopped image of Takumi's head replaced by a Donkey's*_

 _Tora: Heres your Mr. Donkeyhead. HAHAHAHA._

 _Takumi: Tora STOP IT!_

 _Tora: *uploads a pic of Takumi petting his cat*_

 _Takumi: STOP POSTING SENSITIVE INFORMATION IN FRONT OF A STRANGER!_

 _Takumi: AND HOW DARE YOU LEAK OUT THE PIC OF THE GREAT_ _ **ELIZABETH PIERRE THE SEVENTEENTH?!**_

 _Misaki: Eliza-the WHAT?!_

 _Chiyo: It's the name of his cat…_

 _Takumi: SHES NOT JUST AN ORDINARY CAT!_

 _Tora: Yeah..I love her :heart-eyed-emoji*_

 _Takumi: *uploads a photo of his office, late at night, showing Tora playing with his cat*_

 _Takumi: The CCTV footage caught you torturing the great Elizabeth Pierre the seventeenth. STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!_

 _Tora: But I just want to play with her…_

 _Chiyo: I am sure Tora had all good intentions._

 _Tora: *wink emoji*_

 _Chiyo : *blush emoji*_

 _Tora: Yeah! All I wanted to do was to stretch its spine and make it a_ _ **longcat**_

 _Takumi: …._

 _Chiyo: …That's twisted as fuck. Please stay away from that poor cat!_

 _Misaki: Look, I don't know how I got into this place, I just got a random message and somehow this thing got installed on my phone. Can you_ _ **PLEASE**_ _tell how to get rid of it?_

 _Takumi: *suspicious emoji*_

 _Takumi: What are your intentions here? What do you think this messenger is for?_

.

Misaki, already willing to get rid of these people, had a perfect answer in her mind…

.

 _Misaki: Oh! I thought this app is for chatting with hot guys nearby._

 _Takumi: Are you serious…?_

 _Chiyo: *blush emoji*_

 _Tora: *wink*_

 _Tora: *uploads another shirtless photo*_

 _Chiyo: *a strange emoji where a girl lifts her specs and stars of delight form in her eyes*_

 _Hinata: Count me in!_

 _Hinata: *uploads a shirtless photo*_

 _Chiyo : *Thumbs Down*._

 _Misaki : *Thumbs Down*_

 _Takumi: *Thumbs Down*_

 _Tora: LOLOL. Hinata got rejected by the love of his life!_

 _Hinata: *Angry*_

 _Chiyo: GUYS! BACK ON FRICKIN TOPIC!_

 _Takumi: If what you said is true…then I think you must be recruited by the recruiters…_

 _Misaki: ?!_

 _Takumi: Well, anyways, since this app is highly protected, a breach in security is not possible. Only thing is that somehow you caught eye of one of the recruiters of our company who think you are capable of this job._

 _Misaki:…Fire them._

 _Takumi:_ _ **WHAT?!**_

 _Tora: Ooooh~ Already giving orders? I like the dominating type *wink*!_

 _Chiyo: Tora! You should be more wary of strangers! *angry*_

 _Takumi: What the hell you mean by fire them?!_

 _Misaki: They obviously don't know how to do the job if they hired me._

 _Tora: LOL_

 _Hinata: Lmao_

 _Chiyo: I second that…_

 _._

Misaki gave a sharp glare at Chiyo's message. She didn't want to get caught in anything. And this seemed suspicious as fuck. Just how many people randomly get a comfortable, high paying job _just after_ getting fired? **ZERO!**

 **.**

 _Takumi: …_

 _Takumi: Now that you have no choice, you will have to serve as the Chief Party Organiser._

 _Misaki:_ _ **THE HELL!**_ _WHY DO I HAVE NO CHOICE IN IT…?_

 _Takumi: Because we wont let you leave. :D_

 _Chiyo: That emoji DOESN'T FIT_ _ **AT ALL!**_

 _Misaki: Listen Mr. Donkeyhead, I can just throw my phone, and go my way, and you can do nothing. So just_ _ **fuck off**_ _:-) :-D._

 _Takumi: Name: Misaki Ayuzawa. Raven-black hair, Amber eyes. Gender: Female. I got the address. Family has one mother and one sister. And you need to pay your hospital bills…_

 _Misaki:_ _ **HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW ALL THAT**_

 _Tora: He is not called stalker for nothing…_

 _Chiyo: That's creepy Mr. Walker…_

 _Takumi: And I assume if you know_ _ **every minute detail of Tora's life**_ _then its adorable but if I know then, then its creepy?_

 _Tora:_ _ **EWWW! EVEN IMAGINING THAT GROSSES ME OUT**_ _! Please keep your gay ass to Hinata only._

 _Takumi:_ _ **I.**_

 _Takumi:_ _ **AM.**_

 _Misaki:_ _ **GAY.**_

 _Takumi:_ _ **NOT.**_

 _Takumi:_ _ **WTF! LET ME COMPLETE MY MESSAGE FIRST!**_

 _Misaki: Hit the send button_ _ **after**_ _completing message, no?_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **PFFFFFFT!**_

 _Tora:_ _ **PFFFT!**_

 _Hinata: Please, stay on Topic Takumi._

 _._

Takumi rubbed his temples in his car. This new girl bought such a sudden and stormy headache in his life.

.

 _Takumi: Look, Misaki, as much as I would love to kick you out, we desperately need a person to fill this position right now. And even you need money to pay hospital bills. I will send you the advance, and allot you a house to work from. Your food and other needs will be taken care of. But you cannot leave this job, or turn down this offer._

 _._

Misaki was about text something, when a message popped up in background saying her account has been accredited with $1000. That made her jump back. She pinched herself to make sure its not a dream. It wasn't…

If this was real…then it was crazy as hell…

* * *

 _ **CHOICE: IMPORTANT-**_ _Each chapter will end, leaving a choice to readers to decide what action should the character follow next. This_ _ **WILL**_ _affect the endings, relationship, pairing and rating as well. There are a totally of_ _ **five (5)**_ _happy endings and_ _ **twenty eight (28)**_ _sad endings, out of which_ _ **at least**_ _ **fifteen**_ _involve character death._

 _So decide the choice carefully. Some choices will have a deep effect on plot. Some may not affect plot at all._

 _The choice for this chapter is-_

 _a) Misaki should reject the job offer. (This will affect her relationship with Takumi-related to pairings)_

 _b)Misaki should accept the job offer (No effect on any relationship/pairings)_


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing

**AUTHOR NOTES-** T_T :( :((((((((((((

I AM LITERALLY THE MOST CONFUSED GUY ATM HERE.

*Beats head 707 style*

You people say you want Takumisa, but choose options of other pairings instead of Takumisa T_T. What should I do?

Do note the note at end of chapter where I clarified a very common misunderstanding. For this time, I will take on both choices. Readers who don't wish Takumisa should read from chapter 4, while those who want Takumisa should read Chapter 2 and 3 also.

(In case you are wondering, the option for Takumisa was to REJECT the job offer.

 **CONCEPT INVOLVED-** Takumi liked Misaki in anime as she was different from other usual girls and quite "out-of-the-box". Making her accept job offer like any other would encourage other shippings to occur, and will have no effect on Takumisa. (Actually, its a slight disadvantage as all other ships will get + points while takumisa gets 0)

* * *

 **Chapter 2-** Convincing

Misaki looked at the transaction details. Her account was _actually_ credited with the money. For the following moments, she was the most confused creature on face of Earth.

 _If this is real…then its crazy as hell…_ She thought.

 _Takumi: So, I think I can consider this a deal. You can come to office from Monday, 10a.m. to 5pm._

Misaki took a deep breath to clear her head. This offer was tempting. And that was _exactly_ her problem. It was _too_ tempting, and that too, at a _too_ apt time.

She shook her head.

.

 _Misaki: No…_

 _Hinata: WHAT?!_

 _Tora: Interesting…*wink* . I would love to meet you *heart*_

 _Chiyo: Such species of Homo-Sapiens exists?!_

 _Chiyo: While as strange as it seems, you should be cautious Tora…_

 _Takumi: You're kidding me, right?_

 _Misaki: Absolutely not._

 _._

Takumi let out an irritated grunt as he watched the phone screen sitting on his car.

"Driver!" He shouted.

"Yes Sir!" he replied, ready for orders.

"There is somewhere I have to go urgently…" he said as he opened the GPS feature in the app.

.

 _Misaki: Look, I will be frank with you guys. You all are suspicious as fuck. Theres no way somebody gets a mouth-watering job when he needs it the most…Unless it's a scam…_

 _Takumi: …_

 _Takumi: We…and suspicious?_

 _Misaki: Well, a man whose profile pic is just side and top views of some fat-ass cat is highly suspicious to me._

 _Takumi: …_

 _Tora: I am glad he didn't put the rear view…_

 _Hinata:_ _ **YUCK!**_

 _Chiyo: Tora…that was_ _ **GROSS**_ _. Cant we delete messages yet?_

 _Takumi: Not yet…And I really don't see how we are suspicious after we actually gave you the money._

 _Misaki: I will also pay back that advance as soon as I am able to close this god-forsaken app…_

 _Takumi: …_

 _(Takumi has exited the chatroom)_

 _Misaki: Wait?! There is an exit option? TELL ME HOW TO EXIT FROM HERE!_

 _Tora: I am looking forward to see you on Monday. :) *wink*_

 _Misaki: …_

 _Misaki: What do you mean by that…?_

 _Chiyo: …I would also love to meet and observe such a specie of Homo-Sapiens personally._

 _Misaki: …I AM_ _ **NOT**_ _ONE OF YOUR ZOO-ANIMALS UNDER STUDY!_

 _Hinata: Whats Homo-Sapeims?_

 _Chiyo: Homo-*Sapiens._

 _Hinata: A group of Sapiens who is Homo?_

 _Chiyo: …Nevermind._

 _Hinata: BTW can this new girl cook?_

 _Misaki: Yes…._

 _Chiyo: *Shocked*_

 _Tora: *Heart*_

 _Misaki: I can cook_ _ **poison**_ _very well. Eat at your own risk. :)_

 _Tora: His digestive system can endure the worst of poison to be honest…_

 _Chiyo: Yeah…if he can eat that burger…I doubt Phenyl would have any effect on him._

 _Hinata: Thanks for compliments guys. *blushing emoji*_

 _Hinata: Looking forward for your poison :)_

 _Misaki: …_

 _Chiyo: …_

 _Tora: If you don't return the files to Chiyo soon, you would be overflowing with her poison. *grin*_

 _Chiyo: Oh yes!_ _ **Hinata! I want the files by 7 pm**_ _ **STRICTLY**_ _ **.**_

 _Hinata:_ _ **FUCK YOU TORA!**_

 _ **.**_

Misaki raised her eyebrows at the foolishness and stupidity going in that chatroom. She tried hitting the phone, hoping that it would solve the problem and close the app. And as expected, the method proved _**100%**_ _ineffective_.

It was getting dark. And the 'official' chatroom was getting flooded by everything except work. She decided to shrug it off for now and return home.

She climbed up, back to the road and had hardly walked a few meters when a speeding block car whizzed past her.

"MIGHT AS WELL RUN THAT JUNK OVER ME!" She loudly cursed, frustrated," Idiots…"

Suddenly the car stopped, and for a moment her breath hitched. And then she furrowed her brows in anger, and started to walk towards the car. She was about to knock at the rear gate, when it opened and a hand pulled her inside.

The car started speeding away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She panicked and was about to scream, when something _long, round_ and sweet was shoved into her mouth.

 _A lollipop…_

Her bewildered eyes looked up. She saw a blonde haired, emerald eyed man sitting cautiously next to her, his hand tightly holding hers and his other hand keeping the lollipop in her mouth. She felt as if she saw him before…

 _Its that Takumi!_

She started to make muffled noises when the man put a finger on his lips, shushing her. He was quite fierce looking in that blue business suit, his sharp features intensifying her suspicions of him being involved in something dangerous.

"Don't scream," he said, "My head is already blasting after hearing so much at office all day long." He let out a breath, rubbing his head.

She took that moment of his negligence to spit that lollipop out of her mouth. She then glared at him with full force, maintaining her guard.

"Hey! Why throw that up?" He asked annoyed.

" _Why throw that up"_ She sarcastically mimicked him. "Because a stranger shoving something in your mouth after kidnapping you is nothing to be suspicious of and is _totally_ safe."

"Hey! You already know my name-" he protested.

"Which can be fake." She cut him off, "And knowing you as Mr. Donkey-head isn't enough."

He opened his mouth as he raised his eyebrows at the nickname, but gave out a tired sigh.

"Well," he said as he took out a card from his pocket, "That's my business card."

She hesitantly took it, carefully eyeing Takumi from corner of his eye and keeping her guard up. Takumi felt amused as he counted her looking back and forth at him and the photo on card for fifteen times, as if making sure that its not fake.

"Ok…" he said as he tried to fake one of his charming smiles, "I guess that will do. So what I was saying about the job was-"

"Woah! Wait!" Misaki cut him off… _again_ ," Slow down Mr. I-am-so-charming-DonkeyHead."

Takumi raised his eyebrows at that, visibly shocked. It was first time his charms failed him…She was not one of those ' _just any other girl'_ he which occasionally meets and whom he could get to swoon all over him with his fake charms.

"Anyone can make these fake business cards for $5 anywhere, with fancy posts as 'C.E.O. Walker Corp.' "She said. "Who knows you are actually involved in some organ smuggling gang and are just luring me to…WAIT WHY IS THE CAR MOVING! **STOP IT!** WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? TO SOME ISOLATED PLACE TO-"

Takumi cut him off with a loud whistle, and the car stopped immediately.

"Happy now?" He asked, "Man! You take a lot of effort…" he sighed.

And then looking at her, he started laughing.

"But I have to admit, that was one of the funniest shit I heard today." He laughed "Organ smuggling, for god's sake!"

"Every criminal says that when you accuse him…" she eyed him suspiciously, to which his laughter intensified.

"Well, if I were to smuggle your organs" he then said," Why would I waste my petrol to take you to some secluded place? Why not do the job here itself?"

He swore he saw her eyes bulge out as she leapt far away from him. He had to control his snicker.

"W-Who knows…if th-that _is_ your plan." She panicked.

"Oh really?" he said as he scooted closer to her, and leaned his face closer to hers." Well, _who knows?"_ he whispered.

(The old driver was glad that his presence was forgotten when he looked at the mirror to see his master leaning in towards the girl and…

"Kids these days…" he said as he covered his eyes with his cap and trying to control his red, embarrassed face.)

Misaki instantaneously gave Takumi a hard push and he almost toppled off the seat.

"Woah!" he said surprised, "For someone looking so tender, you sure pack a punch."

She just kept glaring at him. Uncomfortable with the continuous glare, Takumi spoke up.

"Well, I promise that there is no organ smuggling in plan." He laughed.

"Who knows if…if…you want to take me to some isolated place and…" she trailed off.

"And?" he raised his eyebrows.

"D-Do stuff to me…" she said as her face reddened up.

Although he found her reaction amusing, he was in no position to laugh as he felt his own cheeks heat up.

"Be glad that its not real criminals here." He said looking away, "You'd fill them with way better ideas…" he coughed.

"Who knows-"

"Ma'am." The driver interrupted," _Why don't you verify facts from internet…?"_ The old driver cut her off. All he wanted was to get out of that _damn embarrassing_ situation before he hears something _lethally inappropriate._

Misaki's face heated further up on realising her stupidity. Takumi was _almost_ snickering again seeing her face. He couldn't believe the same person who was so fiercely fighting in the chatroom is blushing like a five-year old in front of him.

"Oh…" was all she said as she went to check her phone, only to see the screen frozen on that app.

"I can help," Takumi said as he passed his phone to her, carefully observing her.

She immediately took the phone, opened the famous search engine 'Joojle' and began her inspection. She must have looked back and forth at least twenty times to confirm if hes real.

He was busy getting amused by her when suddenly she started poking and pinching his face. Before he could ask, he felt her hand grab a handful of his hair and attempt to pull it.

"Hmm…no mask. Hair also real…Also looks _almost_ same with the official photo…" she muttered.

She then looked at him and hesitantly returned his phone.

"Satisfied now?" Takumi asked.

"…I am willing to take chances." She said.

Hearing her, Takumi just blankly stared at her with wide open eyes.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked hesitantly.

"You call _this_ 'taking chance'?" he muttered in utter disbelief.

"W-Well…its possible that you are some fake twin and-"

" **FINE! FINE!"** Takumi cut her off before her brain could invent some other wall breaking theory. "I am _happy_ that you are willing to " _take chances"_ with me…" He said.

"So, you accept the job offer?" He asked her on seeing her quiet.

"Yes…" She weakly said.

"Finally! Ms Tomato-Head is convinced!" he teased her, to which she immediately looked up to glare at him… _blushing_ , much true to the nickname.

Before she could say anything, Takumi started poking and pulling her cheeks.

"Hmm..." He pretended to be in deep thought, "Seems like real skin to me…" He then grabbed some of her hair. "Hmm, its softer than I thought."

"The heck!" She shouted.

"Just making sure you aren't an imposter either." He grinned, clearly pulling her leg.

"N-Now you've made sure, s-so keep those hands away!" She shouted, embarrassed "And soft hair? Speak for yourself!" She replied back.

Takumi chuckled as he signaled the driver to start the car.

"Well…where are we going?" Misaki asked.

"To drop you to your new place." Takumi said, "You will find all relevant files and information inside your apartment."

"Okay…any idea where it is?" She reluctantly asked.

"Yes, its on the outskirts of the town, near the forest." He replied, earning a 'WTF' expression from Misaki.

"But how can we go there _just now_ …I have to shift all my stuff and-"

"Give me keys to your room." Takumi said.

"…Why?" She asked.

Takumi rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I will ask my men to break into your old apartment and transfer the stuff." He shrugged.

" **WHAT?!"** Misaki shouted. "FINE! Take the keys." Misaki said as she handed him the key.

The next couple of moments were spent in utter silence (much to the old driver's relief). However, Misaki caught Takumi stealing a look on her for _fifth_ time now.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said as he shamelessly decided to stare at her instead.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She shouted when his stare went on _too_ long.

"I'm bored. Nothing to focus on." He muttered, watching her shift uncomfortable under his emerald gaze. A naughty smirk formed at the corner of his lips.

But then it went boring again, because Misaki decided to entertain herself by seeing the outside scenery, and hence, was presently not paying any attention to him.

"What about entertainment with some music?" Takumi proposed, to which she yawned while stretching her hand and nodded.

Takumi leaned forward and switched on the player, and started playing from where he left it yesterday night.

 _So baby pull me closer,_

 _In the backseat of your rover._

" _Can you_ _ **please**_ _change the song,_ " Misaki lightly said as she tried to control the blush creeping on her face.

Takumi, although highly amused, decided to let it go this time. He leaned forward to press the next button.

 _Get in a taxi,_

 _Kiss in the backseat._

 _And tell the driver to let the radio play…_

 _Girl you know I want you love-_

"CAN YOU **PLEASE** CHANGE THIS ONE TOO!" She growled at him as her blush intensified.

Takumi, however, leaned _dangerously_ close to her on this.

"Take your brain out of gutter Miss Tomato-Head." He whispered, his breath falling on her face. He was savoring every moment of her embarrassment.

"I-I-I.." She tried to speak, but couldn't due to embarrassment.

However, the worst victim of embarrassment was none other than the _poor old driver_ , who wanted to get the destination as quickly as humanely possible and get spared of these embarrassing moment where he had to witness… _things_.

"Yes Ms. Tomato-Head?" He whispers, as he finds himself looking at her more than he intended.

Suddenly the old driver turns the player off.

"Sorry sir, it was distracting me." He says.

Takumi immediately gets back to his position as if nothing happened, leaving a poor Misaki looking embarrassed out of the window.

 _Master is behaving…weird today…_ the driver thought as he entered the familiar route.

From there, within minutes the driver was able to drive them to destination. Stopping the car at the footstep of apartment, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, now that we have reached here," Takumi said as he got out of care, "Let me show you around."

Although it was dark, Misaki tried to take note of surroundings. It felt as if the apartment was a little inside the forest. It was far from city, but looked splendid for all she could care for.

She followed Takumi upto the door, where he opened the lock and gave her the keys.

"It opens into the Living room. To the left is kitchen, and that side is master bedroom. That side…" Takumi continued showing her the house as she quietly followed.

After around half an hour, he finished showing the place.

"So I guess, good night?" He said.

Misaki felt as if there was some expectation in his tone.

"Good night Mr. Walker." She politely said, and he gave her a smile.

She was about to shut the door, when the driver came running.

"Sir…the car is punctured." He said, "And there is no possibility of getting a mechanic anywhere. We cannot return to city today…"

"Well then…" he said as he eyed Misaki, "Can we stay the night here?"

* * *

 **CHOICE-** The choices for this chapter are as given below- (the effects each choice might have are left to be predicted to you. Think before you choose!)-

a) Let Takumi and driver stay in apartment

b) Refuse them staying in apartment

c) Allow only driver to stay

d) Allow only Takumi to stay.

* * *

 **CHAPTER PROGRESS AND EFFECTS-**

 **1\. ACHEIVEMENTS-**

 **a) First Sight (Takumisa)-** Out of all, you let Takumi meet Misaki first in real life.

 **b) Shining Diamond (all) -** Everyone is looking forward to meet you on Monday. You have successfully gathered every major character's attention by your choice.

 **2\. PROGRESS AND EFFECTS-**

 **a)** (+)You forced Takumi to come and convince you to join. He is going to remember you for a long time. Also, he got to see you first among the rest. Takumisa got a head start.

 **b)** (+) Every major character is looking forward to meet you on Monday. It seems as if you are going to be under spotlight the entire day!

 **c)** (+) Not only does Takumi find Misaki's "suspicion theories/stories" funny, but he has taken to teasing her. As such, he will behave much more informally with her in future chapters, rather than his usual cold, formal attitude.

 **d)** (-) The driver thinks there is something going on between Takumi and Misaki. Its advised to take choices such that he does not have to reveal this to Walker Family!

 **3\. TRIVIA-** There actually _is_ possibility of Misaki x Chiyo pairing (just like Takumisa, Toramisa etc.), provided you guys choose the choices leading to it. The pairing among remaining 3 and their relationship status would also be decided by the choices taken by readers/reviewers.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE-** Be careful when you choose. Think, contemplate, put your Maid Sama knowledge to use. For first chapter, everybody said they want Takumisa, but choose option of immediately accepting the offer. But all forgot that Takumi liked Misaki in anime because of her **out of box** nature. Meaning, the choice leading to Takumisa was rejecting the job there. And since he desperately needed her to join, he'd make sure that happens.

For future chapters, the effects of choices are concealed to add a further twist.

Again saying, **THINK** BEFORE YOU CAST YOUR VOTE. If you people vote without thinking, I think you people will get Takumi killed by 12th Chapter. Lol…

To the new people (who are reading my work for first time), if you guys read "Politically correct…" and "Quite an (un)usual fairytale" oneshots of mine, you people will see a style of wording. My old readers are familiar with me, and they know that things are _bound_ to get interesting when its me.

The choice would be straightforward…but the effects can take you by surprise. Think by every angle, you have to choose the plot in this fic! Even previous choice was simple, but very little people were correctly able to predict the effects. (The hints were aptly given in chapter! Don't say that I am being unfair!)

And since I am _such an innocent tragedy author_ , I _might_ post choices such that you guys choose most important choice carelessly thinking "This choice wont have any effect" and waste time on choices which actually have no effect. :D Interesting right?

Soooo lets see where this story goes.

PS: Please try to vote within 12 hours of the chapter, it allows me to post next chapter within 1-2 days. I have to complete this fic latest by 15th July, so help me.

Thanking You,

With Regards

Vijju123


	3. Chapter 3A: Nightie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-** This is a 'in-promptu' chapter. Treat this as a bonus chapter dedicated to strengthening the bonds/pairing/shipping. There are many choices to make in this single chapter, hence it will be posted in parts. I will post a snippet, take your choices, then I will post the other other accordingly.

 **PLEASE NOTE, TIME WINDOW TO VOTE IS ONLY 2 HOURS AFTER POSTING THE CHAPTER.** (Its necessary to make sure its completed on time.)

Make sure to take optimum choices and strengthen the pairing.

Since the last choice ended in a tie b/w A,C and D, I will blend those 2 accordingly for the most optimum results.

* * *

 **Chapter 3(A)- Nightie**

"Well then…" Takumi said as he eyed Misaki, "Can we stay the night here?"

He asked it too suddenly for her to properly react.

"I-I W-Well…" she flinched. After a moment, her eyes fell on the tired old driver.

"O-Of cours-"

"No." The driver politely declined. "I think I will sleep in car. Just like old times." He laughed as he retreated with a bow. Honestly, he had already _heard_ enough for today and the possibility of hearing something _more_ , given the _time and circumstances_ , embarrassed him to the core.

"I also have my leftover lunch in car. You don't have to worry Master." He said as he bowed one final time before retreat.

"As you wish." Takumi said as he watched the retreating figure. He then turned his eyes towards Misaki, who was in deep thought.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Well, if _he_ can sleep in car, why can't _you_?" She said, her expression clearing stating that some other wall breaking theory was condensing in her mind.

He started poking her head with his fingers to make her speak.

"STOP THIS! YOUR FINGERS ARE TOO HARD!" She shouted loudly at him.

Takumi jumped back in surprise at the noise.

"Shh! Don't be so loud!" He hushed her.

( _There goes my Good Night's peace…_ The driver thought as he was unlucky enough to hear all that. He was more than glad to be considerable far from the place of action.)

Misaki nodded, embarrassed.

"By the way, what was cooking in your brain now?" He raised an eyebrow, to which she reddened further.

"Not much…just contemplating on-"

"Your theories…GOD!" He let out a sigh.

"Well, that theory cannot be _completely rejected_ …" She said as her blush deepened.

"The organ smuggling one?" He asked as he looked at her confused.

Misaki just shook her head as her face reddened.

It was Takumi's turn to blush now as he _imagined_ her _imagining_ the possibilities that are limited by nothing by _imagination_.

He shook his head to regain composure, and then looked at her. The blush and stuttering and her behaviour offered him way too much amusement.

" _C'mon!"_ He said as he made a puppy-face, "How can a guy with _this_ look have any second intentions?" He said with the most innocent, child-like face he could make.

"…To be honest, you seem perverted as fuck." She said with a poker-face.

 _Charms never work on her…_ Takumi sighed.

However, he continued giving her those _innocent, expectant puppy-eyes_ , ones which loudly seemed to squeal ' _PWEAAAASHHHHHH'._

" _Well…_ " Misaki coughed, "Of course. You can stay the night here." She said, shifting her gaze to ground.

In a moment, the puppy face was replaced by a _grin_ , the same eyes winking and teasing her.

" _If you insist so much…"_ He said as he quickly ran into the house and jumped on the couch, quickly taking out (and throwing) his shoes.

Misaki sighed.

"Typical men…" She said, earning a piqued look from Takumi.

"Typical men…?" he asked.

 _So, she thinks me as nothing but 'like other men'…?_ Takumi wondered. He felt quite ironical then, as he was usually the one to classify girls as 'typical girls', 'usual spoilt ones' and so on. And here he was the getting tagged with 'just a typical man'.

"Yeah, typical man. What else?" She sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause, all you people know is to make a mess…and _worsen_ it…" Misaki said looking at things, Takumi closely following her gaze, only to notice that one of the thrown shoes hit the wall, smudging it with mud. The other shoe was resting comfortably within _deep, dark depths_ of the adjacent sofa. Legends say it is that shoe in the pair which somehow grows invisible when you're looking for it and makes you late for all important meetings.

Not only that, his socks were thrown elsewhere around the corners, and he kind of regretted wearing the same pair of socks for third consecutive day. He got up, red and embarrassed as he put then in the shoes, and cleared his mess.

Misaki snickered at that.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, embarrassed at her laughing at him.

"You are just like a first grader." She laughed, "First grade who got scolded by his mum that 'You are making lots of mess.' " She sat down on the nearby chair to laugh her soul off, "Just _look_ at that face and expression with which you put the socks in them! HAHAHAHA!"

Takumi's blush threatened to deepen further.

"Oh God you look so cute when you blush!" Misaki froze as she slipped her mind out.

The tables turned, it was now her turn to blush as she felt Takumi's smirking gaze fall on her.

"Told you, I am innocent and cute as a kid~" He sang.

"S-Shut up!" She furiously blushed.

After moments of looking here and there, she looked at him and said-

"Important things first…" She said, earning Takumi curiosity. "Decide who is sleeping where." She told Takumi.

"Who sleeps where?" Takumi repeated to himself, "Hmm…." He seemed in thought.

* * *

 **CHOICES-** The choice for this part is-

What should Takumi reply to Misaki?

a) Misaki sleep in master bedroom while Takumi sleeps in guest room.

b) Misaki sleep in guest room while Takumi sleep in master bedroom

c) "Lets sleep together!"

d) "Only losers sleep. Let me show you the _real_ fun of a sleepless night. *wink*"

* * *

 **TRIVIA-** You get to play as/make choices for each of the major character in this fic, **_exxcept one_**.


	4. Chapter 3B: Nightie

**AUTHORS NOTE-** There was a tie b/w choices c) and d). They will be blended together. (BTW, lmao all of you're are perverts XD. I kind of saw the votes coming for these 2 choices :p .)

 **SPOILER-** "Well, now I can say that you are ' _cruel in bed'_ " He smirked.

* * *

 **Chapter 3B- Nightie(2)**

"Who sleeps where?" Takumi repeated to himself, "Hmm..." He seemed in deep thought.

After a moment, something lit up in his brain and now he was smirking in front of her.

"Why so giddy?" Misaki asked confused.

"I have decided about sleeping." He smirked, " **Lets sleep together!"** He winked at her.

" **WHAT?!"** Misaki screamed.

"Whats there to be _so_ surprised of?" Takumi said as if confused, "Theres nothing wrong in it-"

 _BAM!_

He couldn't even complete his sentence when Misaki picked the nearest object in her hand and threw at him. Then she looked for another. Cushion, decoration stuff, his stenching shoe…anything.

" **HEY! HEY! WAIT!"** he said as he tried to dodge her next object.

"I KNEW THAT MY THEORY WAS CORRECT!" She shouted as she took her heeled sandal in her hand, prepared to throw it when-

" _Give me a chance-"_

" **FOR WHAT?!"** She screamed, getting temporarily agitated.

Takumi immediately jumped to her side and grabbed her hand. Before she could speak anything, he put his finger on her lips, staring deep into her surprised amber eyes.

He used that moment of distraction to pull her to bedroom door. He opened the door and shoved her in and switched on the lights…

…To reveal a two storey bed surrounded by lots of video games and comic books and other indoor game stuff.

"I thought we can sleep together playing games and stuff…" He said, as _if_ he was the victim who got misunderstood, " _Take that brain out of gutter Ms Tomato-Head."_ He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

" **YOU…YOU…YOU!"** Misaki just couldn't say anything else. Flustered, embarrassed and _highly_ blushing, she glared at him. " **YOU DID THAT INTENTIONALLY, RIGHT?"**

"Well…" He trailed off under the intense glare," I guess I was _partially_ at fault-"

No sooner did he say that, did Misaki fisted him on his chest and gave a light punch on his stomach. They were hard…and she _felt_ some abs.

Her blush deepened.

"You are a peculiar case." Takumi said, "I really don't understand who would blush while punching." He stared at her, amused.

His teasing bought her to reality and she jumped back.

"N-Nothing…" She shook her head.

"That wasn't the answer to my question." He teased.

"W-What…well…I guess…" She tried to think of something.

"I didn't ask a question on first place." He said as he leaned to her ear, " _Take that brain out of gutter, Ms Tomato-Head."_

" **YOU!** " Misaki shouted as she started chasing Takumi, who was now circling around the bed.

" **JUST COME IN MY HANDS!"** She furiously shouted at him.

"No! You will do _bad things_ to me." He winked and teased.

Deep red with both embarrassment and anger, she dived across the bed to catch him, and was successfully able to grab hold of his tie. Wasting no time, she pulled it, making him tumble on the bed. Caught off guard, Takumi was able to do nothing as she shoved a pillow over his mouth.

" _Hmph phat r you uphto!?"_ His muffled voice came. Instantly, he felt her free hand tickling him on his armpit. She mercilessly moved her hand like a feather, tickled at his sensitive spots as he would move his legs in air and try to move his hand. It was pure torture for him, he could neither breathe much through pillow nor laugh appropriately due to pillow.

" _Suarry! I am surry!"_ His muffled voice apologized, after which Misaki stopped her punishment.

"God…You are merciless!" He panted.

"You better learn the lesson!" She grinned at her victory.

"Well... I can now say that you're ' _cruel in bed'_." He smirked, but immediately raised his hands in surrender when she picked the pillow threateningly.

Just then, her stomach growled. It was then that they realized that they forgot about a very important thing.

 _What to eat…?_

"I will go find something in kitchen…" Misaki said as she hurried to the kitchen while Takumi rested on bed.

"Did you find anything?" Takumi asked after 5 minutes.

" _I think I found some noodles…"_ Her voice came from kitchen.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed by, and Takumi was busy reading some comic when Misaki hurriedly ran to him from kitchen.

"WHERES THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!" She asked, panicking.

" **WHAT?!"**

"HURRY AND TELL ME! ANYTHING TO DOUSE OFF FIRE!"

"There is one upstairs!" He said and Misaki rushed there.

Takumi urgently ran to the kitchen, only to see the "food" on fire within the utensil and a strange odour filling the room. He coughed as Misaki came running in and started raining the fire extinguisher to douse off the fire.

After five minutes, the whole room was filled with white.

"Just…how badly can you mess up?" Takumi gaped.

"I…don't know.I just put those sticks on oil, heat to full and…" She trailed off.

Takumi took one of the unused, leftover stick and smelt it.

"Its not noodles…Its one of the inflammable aroma sticks…" He stated, causing Misaki to redden, "And you put it in _oil?_ Arent noodles cooked in water?" He looked at her continuously reddening face. "I wonder how you survived on your own till now if you ate your _own_ cooked food…?" He said.

"Well… I always used to eat out…" Misaki admitted, "Whatever I do, my cooked food somehow ends up being poisonous…"

"Ya…that I can see." He teased her. "Well then, you go. I will clean up and cook something."

"YOU KNOW COOKING?!" She asked, causing him to chuckle.

"Of course!" he said, pushing her out of the kitchen.

* * *

After around half an hour, a delicious smell filled her nose as she heard Takumi calling her to the dining hall.

"Well, I was able to cook some curry" he said as he served her the dish.

They both sat, prayed for a minute and Misaki was the first one to dig into the food.

"ITS DELICIOUS!" She squealed, and immediately bit her tongue as she saw his smug smirk and teasing gaze fall on her. She would have happily punched that smug, over-proud smirk off his lips, but important things first, she ignored him to eat in peace.

"All pleasure is mine." He smirked, constantly eying her as he ate his food.

After eating, he took collected the dishes and took them to sink.

" _God! I need to refresh myself!"_ He eavesdropped her saying.

 _Nothings more refreshing than a walk under moonlight…_ He thought to himself. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he imagined him telling this to her, and she _obviously_ misunderstanding that and…well, _imagining_ things which are limited by nothing but _imagination_.

He caught sight of some coffee powder while returning, and decided to make some for him. On another thought, he decided to make two, in case she would also want some.

Holding the cups in his hand, he went to the room, only to find it locked.

"That's strange!" he said, "Did she go for a walk and locked the room, forgetting that I am still here?"

After thinking for some time, he shrugged it off.

"Good that I have a spare key." He said to himself as he wondered why it was locked, "But, where could she go? Should I go and look for her?".

* * *

 **CHOICES-** The choices for this chapter are as follows-

1\. Takumi is holding coffee in his hands, but door is well locked. He has the spare key. He should-

a) Open the door, keep coffee on desk and wait for her to return

b) Open the door, keep coffee on on drawer near bed and go outside looking for her.

c) Keep coffee anywhere on ground and go looking for her.

d) Keep coffee on ground and sit down near door, waiting for her to return.

2\. If somehow due to the choices taken by our (perverted) readers, Takumi comes across Misaki in her primitive state (idk…perhaps in one of the future chapters?), what should he say? (IDK why, but I think you people will make it happen, and tbh I am just curious and messing with you guys XD)

a) "I am sorry!" *closes door*

b) "Sexy" *wink*

c) "An eye for eye! You can see me naked too!"

d) "Lets decide things with a **DUEL!** "

* * *

 **TRIVIA -** This story is extremely unique, as its written by the **most innocent** boy in the archive! :D

(I will answer guest reviewers in last snippet, which I will upload tomorrow. There was a lot of delay in getting choices, so I had to wait before uploading this snippet. One more snippet is remaining yet.)


	5. Chapter 3C: Nightie

**Authors Notes-** And here it is, the most predictable snippet of the year. Well, I _could_ had twisted it, but I decided that "meh~" XD.

Based on voting, choice for this chapter is 1 b)

 **Important-** Due to unforeseen circumstances, the fic cannot be updated before Monday/Sunday midnight. Delay is regretted.

* * *

 **Chapter 3C-Nightie(3)**

"Good that I have a spare key," He thought to himself as he wondered why it was locked. "But where could she go? Should I go and look for her?"

He gave an anxious look to the wall-clock. It was thirty minutes to midnight.

 _Its not safe to go alone this late in night..._ He frowned.

Keeping the cups on dining table, he fumbled in his pocket for keys. He would keep the coffee in, and then go looking for her.

Inserting the key into the keyhole, he twisted it, unlocking the door. He turned the handle and opened it…

…and saw Misaki _only_ in her black underwear, trying to put on her bra...

He froze for a moment, breathless, eyes stuck on her figure, capturing every small detail especially how her bra was _almost_ off her breast and-

" **AAAH!"** She screamed. " **BAKA! HENTAI! PERVERT!"** She picked up her sandal and threw at him.

" **SORRY!"** Takumi closed the door _just_ in time to avoid the collision and also hide his blush. His heart was beating fast, eyes widened and breath uneven. He closed his eyes to relax himself, but all he could see was the _vivid_ image of feminine beauty he witnessed moments ago. His heartbeat increased, he felt as if his face would melt and his attempts to calm his breath went futile. He felt something, but couldn't pin-point what.

 _He never felt this way before…_

The worst part was that _all_ he wanted to do was to sit right there, leaning against the door, and close his eyes _imagining_ things which are limited only by one's _imagination._

 **DHAK!**

A hard stomping on door brought him to reality, and he immediately got in touch with the harsh reality that…he was _so_ going to get his ass ripped _apart_ now.

" **WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!"** An angry Misaki shouted from behind the door.

"I-I…" Takumi hesitated. He needs to think of something fast. "I am sorry!" he apologised.

" **SORRY MY ASS!"** She snarled, " **YOU WERE FUCKING** **STARING** **AT ME!"**

His cheeks burned. That was the truth, he doesn't know why, but he froze. It felt as if his body _refused_ to leave that sight alone.

" _But honestly…that was…sexy…"_ he lightly murmured to himself.

" **I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!"** Misaki growled, " **JUST LET ME GET MY CLOTHES AND CATCH YOU…"**

From her voice, he could make out that she was _still_ changing. Just imagining that she was _still_ changing made him drift off the reality and _vividly_ imagine her _putting on her-_

" **JUST LET ME CATCH YOU THIS TIME!"** She screamed, " **I WILL MAKE SURE TO DO** **REAL** **BAD THINGS TO YOU THIS TIME!"**

Her voice bought him back to reality, and this time he felt _threatened_.

"W-Well," he stuttered, much to his embarrassment. Had Misaki not been _this_ angry, he would've been thousand gallons glad for Misaki not noticing the stuttering.

" **WELL WHAT?"** Her voice came as a lion roaring before hunting his prey.

Overwhelmed by too many emotions at once, he stuttered the first nonsense coming to his mind-

"AN EYE FOR EYE! YOU CAN PEEP ON ME TOO-"

" **HOLY FUCKING GOD NO!"** She shouted in full volume, " **YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"**

Suddenly, the door handle turned, and Takumi was quick to know that _the lion is on the hunt._ With a quick jump, he flew to the _farthest_ corner of the room, and as expected, a _demonic_ Misaki came running behind him. He dashed to his left and started circling around the table, Misaki closely following him _tirelessly_.

Had he been any less fit, he was sure he would get skinned alive by her today.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" She accused him as she picked up one of nearby cushions and threw at him with force.

He was quick to dodge it.

"Look…I can explain…"

"EXPLAIN YOUR ASS" She said as she threw another cushion at him, this one hitting him right on face.

"Wait!" Takumi shouted, causing her to temporarily stop her barrage of cushion throwing and cursing.

"WHY WERE YOU CHANGING IN THE ROOM?" He shouted.

"BECAUSE ITS MY OLD HABIT!" She justified, "I used to live alone and I always changed in my room."

"BUT YOU ARE NOT ALONE HERE!" He argued.

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I **LOCKED** THE DOOR!" She spat.

"HOW AM I TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE CHANGING THERE?" He shouted.

Misaki flinched for a moment, possibly thinking of a counter-argument. In a moment, she said," HOW AM **I** TO KNOW THAT YOU WILL ENTER **DESPITE** ME LOCKING THE ROOM!"

It was Takumi's turn to flinch. Both of their arguments were strong. After a moment of thinking, he replied-

"WHY DID YOU NOT CHANGE IN BATHROOM?!"

" **WHO KNOWS YOU MIGHT BREAK IN THERE TOO?"** She countered.

" **I WONT!"**

" **WHO KNOWS?"**

 _This is going nowhere…_ Takumi thought

When Misaki geared up to catch him again, he swift dashed across the hall, ran into room and _locked_ it.

"Phew!" He heaved a sigh of relief as he locked it with key, hearing a barrage of stomps raining on the door.

After 15 minutes, the stomps suddenly stopped, and Takumi wondered if she got tired and went to sleep. _Just_ then, he heard the _a key open the lock._

 _ **FUCK!**_

He ran across the bed as she chased him madly. She picked up one of the pillows and threw at him. Spontaneously, he also picked up a pillow and threw at her.

" **DAFAQ!"** she shouted.

"SELF-DEFENCE!" he said.

Seeing her growl with anger, he made a peace sign and said-

"We **both** are at fault."

"But **you** are at a **greater** fault!" She said.

"I disagree," He pretended to shake his head in deep thought, "There is **only** one solution to it now…"

"What?"

" **LETS DECIDE THIS WITH A DUEL!"** He said as he launched a pillow at her. Misaki spontaneously returned the favour.

This pillow throwing went on for over an hour, until all the feathers were out of them and the room was nothing less than a chicken coop.

"Stop!" Takumi said. "We need to change our method!"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We will now decide by **THIS**!" He said as he pointed to a PS3 in corner of room. "The one who wins the fight in game will win."

"AND WILL GET TO KICK LOSERS ASS OFF TO SKY!" She added, and Takumi sweat dropped at that. More for his safety than at the awkward idea.

Luckily for him, even 2 hours of game couldn't decide the loser (more because Takumi knew many of the cheat codes in game). As Misaki yawned and her eyes became drowsy, he felt that now _atleast_ sleep, if not reasoning, will calm her.

"Look…I am sorry." He said, "It was an honest mistake and you _know_ I wouldn't do anything like that purposefully…"

She looked at him for solid five minutes, making his skin hair stand in nervousness.

"…Yes…" She admitted in low tone, "Perverted as you may, you are kind of gentleman."

Had Takumi not been washed by an ocean of relief, he would be having a smug smirk on hearing it.

"BUT" She tried to glare at him, "REPEAT IT AGAIN, AND YOU;RE **DEAD** " She threatened.

Takumi gulped.

"Lets call it a night…" She said as she retired to bed, taking the top portion of two-tier bed.

* * *

He quietly followed as he switched off the lights and laid on the bottom part of bed. His mind was rewinding the events which occurred today.

For someone with a monotonous office-work schedule, he sure felt and did _a_ _ **lot**_ today. And _so much_ happened in a single day, that he couldn't believe himself. Never did he imagined that he'd sleep in same room with a girl he just met, that too _his_ proposal. Thinking over it, he recounted how he felt that 'it was a natural and right decision' at that time.

 _Why?_

He felt a change, and he felt this would lead to good.

His chain of thoughts was broken as he heard a slight _murmur_ and _snore_. It was _ever so light_ , he felt he needs to make time sit still to hear it. But it was… _peaceful…_ He couldn't explain why, but just hearing it filled his chest with gladness and gratefulness. His lips curled into a smile on their own.

Leaving his trail of thoughts, he just focussed on that sound, and soon drifted off to dreamland with a smile etched to his face.

* * *

 **CHOICES-** There are no available choices for this chapter as this chapter is a conclusion of choices taken till now. Choices will be available in next chapter (Chapter 4).

* * *

 **EFFECTS-**

(+) Congratulations! You've unlocked _Bonus Scene #1_ _ **.**_ Make sure to give it a read!

* * *

 **TRIVIA-** Thinking of some perverted thing would happen in my fics? No good sir! This is a fic by the most _**innocent**_ male writer on the archive. The fic is just K rated if you read it with a clean brain :D


	6. Bonus Scene: 1 (Takumisa)

**Choices- Bonus Scene-1**

Takumi's eyes shot open at his usual time.

 _6 A.M..._

He could still hear Misaki in her melodic slumber. He was smiling like a love-struck schoolboy. After a moment of recollecting himself, as got up and peered over at her sleeping figure.

He grinned.

Touching a strand of her soft hair, he leaned in to take her scent.

It was… _good_.

He couldn't get himself to go or look away from the sleeping beauty. It was first time he observed opposite gender so closely.

Just looking at her serene figure made him feel as if there were no worries left in world.

He looked at his phone. There were already 5 missed calls from his driver. Perhaps he fixed the car…It was his time to leave for work.

Closing the call log of his phone, he fixed his phone properly in his hand, _and took a photo of the serene beauty._

Satisfied, Grinning and Happy. That was how he would describe him leaving for work. But there was _one_ thing to be done.

He took one of the napkins at dining table, wrote something on it, and hurried off to work. As the napkin lay flat, open on the table, it was very easy for anyone to see what he wrote-

 _Thanks for yesterday…I will never forget it._

 _Hope to see you soon. :)_

 _Yours,_

 _Takumi._

* * *

 **ACHIEVEMENTS-**

1\. **FAST AND FURIOUS (Takumisa)** \- You are making plot go fast to jump right into the _meaty_ part! (Referring to choosing option to see Misaki in… _that_ state instead of moonlit walk…meaning making their relationship take steps quickly)

 **2**. **UNLOCKER –** Unlocked first exclusive scene!

* * *

 **EFFECTS-**

(+) You let Takumi stay and spend time with you!

(+) You made Takumi propose them sleeping together and hastened the process of them mingling together. Their relationship got over 'breaking the ice' part fast.

(+) You gave Takumi a sight to behold at night!

(-) You made Misaki think Takumi is a pervert! Accumulation of similar choices might affect availability of choices, and any reactions from her side when playing as other characters.

(+) Takumi is grateful for the night. He is _struck_ with her image in his eyes, her sleeping figure now calms him. Not only this, he took a photo of her, _and_ left a note for her. The choices were all optimum with respect to Takumi! This **will** affect availability of special choices related to him and special reactions from the character when playing as Misaki!

(+) Congratulations! You have unlocked some exclusive choices and reactions in future chapters!

* * *

 **TRIVIA-** Once a while when the set of choices conclude, there is a possibility of unlocking an exclusive scene! These scenes show the impact of your choices, as well as unlock special choices and reactions. Usually a set of optimum choices always unlock an exclusive scene for that pairing!


	7. Chapter 4A- The First Day of Work

**AAAANNND LOOK WHO'S BACK XDXDXD**

Well, I am sorry for late update. Some important things came up, and I needed to deal with them. But to make up for that, I decided to add some interesting 'features' (on sincere advise of Tresdin).

First is addition of 'hearts' . Treat it as an in-fic currency (lmao?!) . Hearts will be given by me for something which catches my eye (Sincere review, Correct choice, an eye for detail etc.). You can use it to revert your previous choice, or keep your character alive (Eg- Your character may be put to 'coma' instead of death, and revival depends on your future choices.)

Now onto the biggest makeover, addition of **REVERT** option. Unhappy with the choice you made? Dide your choice got your fav. character killed? With Revert you can rollback your previous chapter's choice, and see if you can change the future. Please note, you can only revert **THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER** 's choices. Meaning, any effect which happened due to accumulation of choices in multiple chapters. Or choices in any chapter other than previous chapter cannot be reverted (time constraint !-Lots of time needed to write new chapter!) . Revert will use 5 hearts, so its advisable to save at least 5 of them up.

[To use revert, we need 5 or atleast 50% majority of those who voted for wrong choice.)

And being an innocent author as I am, there are **5 NEW** bad endings :D. You people will need an eye of detail to avoid them~~ (More on this after entry of villain)

Also, NOTE- This chapter is divided into multiple parts like chapter 3. The faster you people make choices, the faster we can complete the fic! (I think there are around 5 parts, but may be more depending on choices.)

* * *

 **Chapter 4- The First Day of Work**

Misaki rubbed her eyes as morning sunshine fell on them. Slowly, she stretched her hands to relax them, as her mind slowly came back to consciousness.

"Can't I sleep a _bit_ more?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes and rolled a bit to her right. It was always fun, rolling here and there on the soft futon in early hours of morning with a careless mind and-

 **THUD!**

" **FUCK!"** She spat as she fell from the top of the two-storey bed. Remind her next time the tragedies of a single, two storey bed.

Getting up and gently rubbing the aching portion of her back, she flopped down to the bottom part of the bed, and immediately made herself comfortable among the blanket and pillow and-

 _Wasn't that Takumi guy sleeping here?_

Her eyes shot wide open as it occurred, but immediately relaxed as she remembered the most important point of the morning.

 _Fuck thinking, need sleeping._

She decided that there is no loss in a _5 minute_ rest, but-

 **BEEEEEEEEEP!**

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

" **FUCK!"** She cursed as she took her phone, switched the alarm off, and threw it somewhere.

" **FUUCKKK!"** She screamed as she realized what she did, only to be relieved that the phone landed on the pile of feathers which she and Takumi created from yesterday's pillow fight.

Free from all her worries, she _finally_ lay down on her pillow, ready for the divine, heavenly delight…

 _ **TRRRRRRIIING!**_

 _ **TRRRRIIINGGG!**_

 _ **TRRRIIIINNGGGG!**_

" **ARGGHHH!"** She growled as she stood up and walked upto the phone, and with anger blinding a huge portion of her cerebrum, she picked up the phone without looking at caller id.

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**

"…Haha. This sleep deprived voice has enough fire to cook me a dinner."

 _That voice was familiar…_

"Ta-Takumi?" She stuttered.

"I called just to make sure that you know that you have to report to work today."

 _Fuck…_

She forgot that.

"O-Of course! I remember." She lied.

"Your sleepy voice tells otherwise."

She could feel that smirk on his face.

"And **why** is that?" She growled.

"Because then you'd know that you have to report at 9 today, and considering that it takes at least half an hour to reach here, you should be _reaching here_ any minute now."

Misaki looked at the wall clock.

 _8:57 A.M…._

 _Fuck…_

"W-Well…" She stuttered _. Late on first day of work,_ she scolded herself, _Well done! Hand yourself some Olympic medal now._

"HAHAHAAAHAHA." Came the voice from phone.

"Wait…ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" She roared, to which his laughter just intensified.

"Gosh! You are so _easy_ to mess with," He shamelessly laughed. "Office starts at 1 P.M. today, and I called you to inform the change in timings."

She could feel a victorious, _smug_ smirk on his face now. And a pure, inner desire in her to wipe that smirk off with a punch and a kick.

" **YOU…!"**

"Talk to you later, bye~~" He immediately disconnected, avoiding her wrath.

Stomping her foot on ground in frustration, she decided to jump back on bed.

After a good deserved rest of complete 3 centi-seconds, her phone beeped again…and again… _and again and again and again-_

" **INNOCENT GIRL CAN'T GET A MINUTE'S SLEEP IN MORNING!"** She shouted as she picked it up.

It was coming from the so-called 'Walking Messenger' app of the company. Apparently, it seemed to her that the Tora guy was on some rampage. He was throwing message after message. Annoyed, she logged into the app.

 _Tora's Lonely Morning_

 _Members: Tora_

 _(Misaki Ayuzawa joined the group)_

 _Tora: Oh! What a catastrophe!_

 _Tora: :sentimental emoji:_

 _Tora: I don't know if I can take the burden…_

 _Tora: :crying-with-handkerchief emoji:_

 _Misaki: Whats up with you?_

 _Tora: OH!_

 _Tora:_ _ **OH!**_

 _*the chatroom seems to shake*_

 _Tora:_ _ **OHHH!**_

 _Misaki: WHATS UP WITH YOU?!_

 _Tora: I am so glad that its not what I thought!_

 _Misaki: ?!_

 _Tora: I am spared of the blood of innocents!_

 _._

"Has he gone crazy or what?!" She shouted, irritated. She raised her eyebrows as she gave one final attempt to ask him.

.

 _Misaki: What are you talking about?_

 _Tora: Oh you don't know! :cry:_

 _Misaki: Well…I will know if you tell…_

 _Tora: I was so scared! I thought the world died because of my beautiful sleeping face._

 _Misaki: …._

 _Tora: But you're alive, means that it was just a dream._

 _Misaki: …Are you serious?_

 _Tora: Oh! You don't know!_

 _Tora: *pretentiously crying emoji*_

 _Tora: With great beauty, comes great danger…_

 _Misaki: …._

 _Tora: The only way to know if world is alive or not, was to post here. I was sure my beauty would attract any living creature on this Earth and get it here._

 _Tora: And here you came~_

 _Misaki: …_

 _Misaki: Are you_ _ **sure**_ _that its_ _ **just**_ _your beauty and_ _ **NOT THE CONSTANT FUCKING BEEPING OF MY PHONE**_ _which bought me here? ^_^_

 _Tora: Hmmm…_

 _Tora: Nah~ Its my beauty~_

 _Misaki: *sighing emoji*_

 _Misaki: Even if it attracts any living creature on Earth, wasn't this app a secret app? Whats the use of coming here then?_

 _Tora: I don't need any other creature when I got you._

 _Tora: *wink*_

 _Tora: *heart:_

 _._

Misaki gaped at the phone.

There she had her _precious, divine, heavenly_ sleep ruined in morning, just to see a strange grass haired guy desperately hitting on her.

.

 _Misaki: Are you trying to flirt with me?_

 _Tora: *pretentiously crying emoji*_

 _Tora: Oh no! Don't misunderstand my words! I'm all goodie goodie and innocent_

 _Tora: And a bit naughty as well~_

 _Tora: *wink*_

 _._

Misaki stared incredulously at the messages on screen.

"Innocent my ass," She murmured as she decided that its best to get ready, because, only God knows what will interrupt her sleep next.

Keeping the phone in her pocket, decided to go have some water first, when her eyes fell on the table in Dining Room. There was something scribbled on the napkin.

 _Thanks for yesterday…I will never forget it._

 _Hope to see you soon. :)_

 _Yours,_

 _Takumi._

"Oh!...Well…" She read it as she felt genuinely good for first time that morning.

Standing idly for a few minutes, she took some water and proceeded to brush her teeth. After that, she was just about to shower, when the phone beeped again. She looked at the screen to see-

 _Tora: So, what are you doing?_

"God…" She said as she typed her reply.

.

 _Misaki: Well, I will talk to you later. Going for a shower._

 _Tora: WAIT!_

 _Tora: *uploads an instantaneously taken selfie, all naked except for a loosely hanging towel around his modesty*_

 _(Chiyo has joined the chatroom)_

 _Chiyo: OH!_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **OHH!**_

 _Chiyo: My eyes…_

 _Chiyo: …have been cleansed_

 _Tora: *wink*_

 _Tora: Take that as a good luck charm you both :)_

 _Tora: *wink* *heart*_

 _Chiyo: A masterpiece as this deserves to be a wallpaper!_

 _._

Misaki raised her eyes at the stupidity.

"If this guy's ego wasn't enough, there is someone to boast it…"

.

 _Misaki: Chiyo…_

 _Chiyo: ?_

 _Misaki: Did you come only because Tora uploaded a selfie?_

 _Tora: Hmm? Is it that Chiyo?_

 _Chiyo: *blush*_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **NO!**_

 _Chiyo: Its just a co-incidence. I logged in to see if Takumi is on or not._

 _Misaki: Takumi?_

 _Chiyo: Yeah, he got some explaining to do…_

 _._

Misaki didn't feel right about that.

 _Is it about last night?_ She wondered.

 _._

 _Misaki: Explaining? Regarding…?_

 _Chiyo: I came to office…ONLY TO KNOW THAT WORK STARTS AFTER AFTERNOON TODAY_

 _Chiyo: *angry meme*_

 _Chiyo: But I was fortunate enough to get blessed by Tora's morning selfie._

 _Tora: *pretentious cry:_

 _Tora: I know my beauty draws people like magnet! Oh, such a beauty is dangerous at times!_

 _Chiyo: Yes, you should be careful all time!_

 _Misaki: …_

 _Tora: By the way…_

 _Chiyo: ?_

 _Misaki: ?!_

 _Tora: I hope you guys heard the saying-_

 _Tora: An eye for an eye!_

 _Tora:_ _ **A selfie for a selfie**_

 _Tora: *wink*_

 _Misaki: …_

 _Tora: What about it Misaki?_

 _Chiyo: Wait...Wasn't she…showering?_

 _Tora: So what…?_

 _Tora: *wink*_

 _Chiyo: ….Tora._

 _Tora: Yes?_

 _Chiyo: I_ _ **hope**_ _you are joking ^_^_

 _Tora: Oh…Yeah…hahaha!_

 _Chiyo: Hahahaha_

 _Tora: Hahahaha_

 _Chiyo: Hahaha_

 _Tora: HAHAHA_

 _Chiyo: Will take care of this at office ^_^ :)_

 _Tora: …Am I screwed?_

 _Chiyo: Yes. ^_^_

 _._

"Atleast this Chiyo girl has some sense…" Misaki concluded," But lol, whats up with these two..."

.

 _(Takumi entered the chatroom)_

 _Takumi: Hello._

 _Takumi: ARGGGHHHH!_

 _Takumi:_ _ **ARGHHH!**_

*chatroom shakes*

 _Takumi:_ _ **ARGGHHH!**_

 _Takumi: MY EYES….MY EYES…_

 _Chiyo: Have been cleansed too?_

 _Takumi: ARE FUCKING BURNING AT THE DISGUSTING SIGHT._

 _Takumi: Ew! Ew! Ew! PLEASE don't post those disgusting images here Tora._

 _Chiyo: HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THAT TORA'S DIVINE EARLY-MORNING-SELFIE LIKE THAT?_

 _Tora: Its ok Chiyo. We all know he is seeing Hinata only~_

 _Tora: Love makes people blind, even to a blinding beauty as me._

 _Chiyo: Indeed._

 _Misaki: …I should better shower…_

 _Tora: Send a pic~_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **AHEM!**_

 _Chiyo: He means AFTER shower and_ _ **AFTER**_ _getting clothed._

 _Tora: …If Chiyo says so._

 _Takumi: Lol Tora, perverted as always._

 _Tora: I am_ _ **NOT**_ _!_

 _Takumi: Having your brain in gutter isn't good for you :)_

 _Chiyo: I have to agree with Takumi here…_

 _Tora: I was just curious…you know. No one saw how she looks like._

 _Chiyo: That's a good point, but I think we will meet today. I'm honestly looking forward to it Misaki ^_^_

 _Misaki: Thanks...! :)_

 _Tora: To be honest, we are_ _ **all**_ _curious, except Takumi because he got all his eyes on Hinata._

 _Takumi: YOU JERK!_

 _Tora: Oops? Did I spill some big secret?_

 _Tora: *wink*_

 _Tora: Come to think of it, we all want a photo of Misaki EXCEPT you!_

 _Takumi: By "we all", I think you mean "only me"._

 _Tora: I meant all men present in this chatroom except you._

 _Chiyo: …_

 _Misaki: …_

 _Takumi: …_

 _Tora: Every man in this chatroom except you wants to know how she looks like, EXCEPT you, because you're still pre-occupied with thoughts of Hinata in morning!_

 _Takumi: Not even worth replying to that…_

 _Tora: Ha! No reason to hide your sexuality from us ^_^. We already know :)_

 _Takumi: …_

 _Misaki: I don't think him not asking selfie should be taken that way…_

 _Chiyo: Hmm…I second that._

 _Tora:_ _ **STILL!**_ _How can a man not be curious of a woman?_

 _Takumi: Because I already saw her face in the application I approved?_

 _Tora: …_

 _Chiyo: Lol._

 _Misaki: Lmao…_

 _Takumi: I was the one to tell that she got amber eyes and raven black hair._

 _Tora: STILL!_

 _Takumi: What 'STILL' ?_

 _Tora: Dont you feel like getting a pic...because...well..._

 _Tora: Arent you curious of how she looks when…_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **AHEM!**_

 _Misaki: You got nothing better to talk about, Tora?_

 _Takumi: Lol, I don't need that. *wink*_

 _._

Misaki turned a deep shade of red on reading Takumi's message. She very well understood the implied meaning.

"I will fucking make sure you pay for this you pervert!"

.

 _Tora: LOLOLOLOLOL_

 _Tora: LOOOOOOOL_

 _Tora:_ _ **BUSTED!**_

 _Tora: You don't need any woman's photo because you are all full of Hinata and…_

 _Takumi: YOU ASSHOLE!_

 _Tora: Don't be shy to admit it Takumi~_

 _Takumi: …._

 _Chiyo: Well, I am interested to know what you will say._

 _Takumi: I am not curious because…._

 _Tora: Because?_

 _._

Misaki watched the phone screen with, trying to absorb whatever crazy, random bickering was going on.

"Don't these perverts have something _decent_ to talk of?"

.

 _Takumi: Well, Misaki knows :)_

 _._

Misaki smirked as she saw the message.

 _Perfect chance for revenge…._

 _._

 _Misaki: No I don't ^_^ . Are you gay?_

 _Takumi: …_

 _Tora: LOL_

 _Tora:_ _ **TAKUMI**_

 _Tora:_ _ **IS**_

 _Takumi:_ _ **NOT**_

 _Tora:_ _ **GAY!**_

 _Tora:_ _ **WTFF?!**_

 _Chiyo: Well played…_

 _Tora: Whatever. Don't try to lie again._

 _Tora: *meh meme*_

 _Takumi: Can you seriously stop calling me gay?_

 _Tora: Can't help if you are one._

 _Takumi: AM NOT._

 _Tora: Prove it. You are not gay because?_

 _Takumi: Because..._

 _Tora: Because?_

 _Takumi: Because..._

 _Tora: **BECAUSE?**_

 _Takumi: Because…I slept with Misaki yesterday ^_^ :)_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **WTF?!**_

 _*chatroom shakes*_

 _Takumi: Am I right Misaki?_

 _._

Misaki gasps as she reads the message. His sudden revelation of _this_ fact just made her want to kick him in the deepest depth of his nether region.

She didn't understand it, he didn't seem the type to type such kind of…think in the chatroom. She put her hand over her head and rubbed her temples as she thought of what to do.

She needs to type something…and quickly!

* * *

 **CHOICES-**

Misaki is shocked at the sudden message Takumi typed at chatroom. What should she do?

a. Say-"No we did **NOT**. Takumi is gay!" (Will affect her relationship with Takumi AND Tora)]

b. Say-"Yes, we did." (Will affect her relationship with Takumi)

c. Be like- TROLOLOL, time to troll ! (Will affect her relationship with Takumi, Tora AND Chiyo)

* * *

 **TRIVIA** \- None of you have an idea of the optimum choice for this. (Perhaps after reading this trivia you might get an idea!). Well, Me giving direct, easily decipherable choices? No good sir! ^_^


	8. Chapter 4B: The First Day of Work

**AUTHORS NOTES-** Lol. Hmm, I didn't expect that you people would take the correct choice XD.

Choice taken is ….TROLOLOLOL I wont tell :p

 **SPOILER-** *Drum rollll* DA-DA-DA-DHUM!

* * *

 **Chapter-4B-The First Day of Work**

 _Takumi: Am I right Misaki?_

Misaki gasped as she read the message.

 _What the fuck is this guy thinking…?_ She thought. She tried to remember every trait of him she noticed in this short span in hopes that it would hint on something.

And then…it hit her.

.

 _Misaki: Lmao yeahhh!_

 _Takumi: M I RITTEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZ?!_

 _Misaki: YAAAAAAAAA!_

 _._

She hit herself on her head. It felt so stupid to type that, but feebly she felt that it was going as she predicted.

.

 _Chiyo:_ _ **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?**_

 _*chatroom shakes*_

 _Tora: YOU GUYS HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!_

 _Takumi: Is this jealousy~~?_

 _Takumi: I hope Tora is not jealous of me now~~~_

 _Tora: …_

 _Chiyo: Tora has been abundantly gifted, and hence he doesn't need to be jealous._

 _Takumi: …_

 _Chiyo: And now on your part. WHAT. IS. **THIS**?_

 _Takumi: What is what?_

 _Chiyo: If you don't pour it out now, you'll have to do it at office_ _ **^_^**_

 _._

A shiver of fear chilled down Takumi's spine. God protect mankind from that girl's wrath!

.

 _Takumi: OK! OK!_

 _Takumi: I'm telling._

 _Takumi: *drummm rolllsss*_

 _Takumi: **DA-DA-DA-DHUM!**_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **STOP THIS!**_

 _Takumi: So…what happened was we slept together!_

 _Chiyo: How?_

 _Takumi: *Drum Rolllsss*_

 _Takumi: **DADADA-DADADA-DHUM!**_

 _Chiyo: If you drum roll one more time, I gonna roll a steamroller on your ass :)_

 _Takumi: So…yea, we slept together_

 _Tora:_ _ **THAT'S THE THIRD TIME YOU REPEATING THAT!**_

 _Takumi: DAFAQ is your problem?_

 _Tora: What is_ _ **YOUR**_ _problem?_

 _Takumi: I am fine! But whats your problem to constantly interrupt us?_

 _Tora:_ _ **Interrupt?**_ _That's exactly the problem! There is_ _ **nothing**_ _to interrupt._

 _Takumi: Actually, I feel kinda off now thanks to you. Perhaps I will tell story later._

 _Chiyo: Meet you at the office then,_ _ **^_^**_

 _Takumi: …._

 _Chiyo: I mean it_ _ **^_^**_

 _Takumi: Ok! Ok!_

 _Takumi: So…we slept together._

 _Chiyo:_ _ **AND?**_

 _Takumi: And…MISAKI WILL TELL NEXT ^_^_

 _ **Chiyo: ….**_

 _Tora: We can rely on Misaki ;-) *wink*. She isn't someone like that jerk._

 _Chiyo: …Speak up, Misaki._

 _._

Misaki grabbed the phone nervously, as a she organized her thoughts next.

.

 _Misaki: So, yeah…I suppose Takumi told you that we slept together?_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **YES, HE DID...**_

 _Misaki: SO NOW!_

 _Misaki:_ _ **WITHOUT WASTING TIME!**_

 _Misaki: LETS GET TO THE IMPORTANT PART!_

 _Chiyo: Yeah…?_

 _Misaki: *_ _ **DRUMM ROLLLS***_

 _Misaki: DHUM!_

 _Misaki: DHUM!_

 _Misaki: DHUM!_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **DHUMFKNDHUM! DRUM ROLLS DONE.**_ _ **WHAT NEXT?**_

 _Tora: I love when you both act funny._

 _Tora: *wink*_

 _Tora: *heart*_

 _Chiyo: …._

 _Misaki: ..._

 _Takumi: …._

Tora: Ew! Not **you** Takumi...

Chiyo: BACK TO TOPIC, NOW!

 _Misaki: SO..._

 _Misaki:_ _ **We slept together!**_

 _Misaki:_ _ **AND STILL**_ _ **DIDN'T!**_

 _._

Takumi choked on his morning coffee when he read that. Him slipping out them sleeping 'together' was already bad enough, he was not unable to understand what she was getting at.

"Slept together…and not yet together…?"

Suddenly, it hit his mind. It would had been his natural best solution for this situation, had he not been too tensed about the slip-up.

.

 _Chiyo:_ _ **WTF?**_

 _Tora:_ _ **WHAT?**_

 _Takumi: YeaH! Shes right!_

 _Takumi: We slept_ _ **millimetres close**_ _and_ _ **miles apart!**_

 _Takumi: So near, so far!_

 _Misaki: So close, so apart!_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **DID YOU SLEEP TOGETHER OR NOT?!**_

 _Takumi: We did._

 _Misaki: And still didn't!_

 _Takumi: Exactly!_

 _Chiyo: …I am just_ _ **this**_ _close from ravaging your ass Takumi…_

 _Misaki: *Thumbs up*_

 _Tora: *Thumbs up*_

 _Takumi: *Thumbs down*_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **DON'T DEVIATE FROM TOPIC!**_

 _Takumi: So…We slept!_

 _Chiyo: *facepalm*_

 _Tora: *facepalm*_

 _Takumi:_ _ **TOGETHER!**_

 _Takumi: In the_ _ **SAME UNIVERSE!**_

 _Misaki: IN THE SAME GALAXY!_

 _Takumi: IN THE SAME PLANET!_

 _Misaki: IN THE SAME_ _ **COUNTRY!**_

 _Takumi: IN SAME STATE!_

 _Chiyo: …_

 _Tora: That's fine…but did you sleep under same roof?_

 _Takumi: Oh! We did!_

 _Misaki: And still_ _ **didn't!**_

 _Takumi: We slept…UNDER THE SAME SKY!_

 _Misaki: UNDER THE SAME MOON!_

 _Takumi: UNDER THE SAME STARS!_

 _Takumi: UNDER THE SAME CLOUDS_

 _Tora:_ _ **STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE!**_

 _Chiyo: By any chance…are you guys trolling us?_

 _Takumi: *wink*_

 _Takumi: I hope you heard the saying-_

 _Takumi:_ _ **An eye for an eye!**_

 _Takumi:_ _ **A troll for a troll!**_

 _Tora: …._

 _Misaki: …._

 _Chiyo: I hope_ _ **you**_ _heard the saying-_

 _Chiyo: If against me any guy uses troll or sass,_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **THEN I'M GONNA SHOVE MY HIGH HEELS DOWN HIS ASS.**_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **^_^**_

 _Takumi: ..._

 _Misaki: I…like that saying._

 _Chiyo: You do?_

 _Misaki: Yeah. Its about times we girls showed them their place!_

 _Chiyo: *hi5*_

 _Misaki: *hi5*_

 _Tora: …Don't you think it's a bit…unpeaceful?_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **No. ^_^**_

 _Takumi: …I hope you change it like your office dress…_

 _Chiyo: Office…That reminds me…Takumi…:)_

 _Takumi: ?_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **WHY THE FUCK IS OFFICE CLOSED TILL AFTERNOON TODAY?**_

 _Chiyo: AND WHY WAS IT NOT CONVEYED_ _ **TO ME?**_

 _Takumi: Well…it has a reason…_

 _Chiyo: That?_

 _Takumi: Emergency issues…_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **Issues**_ _ **like**_ _ **?**_

 _Takumi: Well…I woke up at 8:50 today and knew I couldn't make it at office by 9…_

 _Misaki: So you POSTPONED work till 1…?_

 _Takumi: Kind…of…_

 _Chiyo: *meme where a dinosaur destroys Takumi's house and breaths fire everywhere*_

 _Chiyo: I WANT TO FIRE YOU SO BAD!_

 _Takumi: I am also a CEO..._

 _Chiyo: I...am..._ _ **ARGHH!**_

 _._

"THAT JERK!" Misaki shouted, "MAKING FUN OF ME WHEN HE **HIMSELF** WOKE UP LATE?"

 **.**

 _Takumi: But hey! Because of me you were able to see Tora's divine heavenly eye-cleansing selfie!_

 _Tora:_ _ **DON'T EVEN SAY WORDS LIKE THAT YOU GAY JERK!**_

 _Tora:_ _ **EW! EW! EW! DISGUSTING!**_

 _Chiyo: Takumi…you don't have feelings for Tora…right?_

 _Tora:_ _ **WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK HIM THAT?**_

 _Tora: *surprised meme*_

 _Tora: I'm suddenly feeling very unsafe…_

 _Chiyo: Its natural for your beauty like yours to invite danger, even from same sex. More reason for you to be careful._

 _Takumi: …_

 _Misaki: …Takumi…_

 _Takumi: Yes?_

 _Misaki: So you_ _ **yourself**_ _woke late today?_

 _Takumi: …Yes_

 _Misaki: Will see you at office then_ _ **^_^**_

 _Takumi: STOP SOUNDING LIKE CHIYO! I AM ALREADY SCARED ENOUGH!_

 _ **Chiyo: DO YOU MEAN THAT I AM SCARY?**_

 _Misaki: Yeah! What do you mean by that?_

 _Misaki: Don't know how to talk to a lady like her?_

 _Chiyo: …_

 _Misaki: ?!_

 _Chiyo: *blushes*_

 _Misaki:_ _ **?!**_

 _Tora: …?_

 _Chiyo: Its about time someone complimented my-lady like manners…_

 _Takumi: …lady-like…_

 _Tora: …yeah…._

 _Chiyo: I_ _ **hope**_ _nothings wrong with that?_ _ **^_^**_

 _Takumi: Of course…not!_

 _Tora: Chiyo is the most lady-like lady on this Earth!_

 _Chiyo: O_O_

 _Tora: Seriously, you're the role model of every girl here!_

 _Chiyo: *blushing emoji*_

 _Takumi: He is just sugar-coating you so you forget punishing him for being pervert~_

 _Tora:_ _ **YOU ASSHOLE!**_

 _Chiyo: …_

 _Misaki: …Boys…._

 _Chiyo: *sigh*_

 _Misaki: By the way Chiyo…_

 _Chiyo: ?_

 _Misaki: I'm sorry if the trolling bothered you. *smile*_

 _Chiyo: Now that I re-read it, your part_ _ **is**_ _kind of funny ^_^_

 _Takumi: Means I am spared? :D_

 _Chiyo: See you in office Takumi_ _ **^_^**_

 _Takumi: …_

 _Misaki: Hey Chiyo!_

 _Chiyo: ?_

 _Misaki: Did Hinata gave you those files?_

 _Chiyo: …He is going to get his ass strapped today :)_

 _Tora: …Poor him._

 _Takumi: I guess…_

 _Misaki: Okay guys, I gotta go now. Have to get ready and have breakfast_

 _Takumi: …Misaki?_

 _Misaki: Yes?_

 _Takumi: Will_ _ **you**_ _cook?_

 _._

Misaki's face instantly flushed as she remembered the horrible 'dish' she made that night. This guy just _has_ to take a jab at things…

"Well, too late for you now…" She murmured darkly.

.

 _Chiyo: Why are_ _ **you**_ _so interested if she will cook or not?_

 _Takumi: Well…_

 _Misaki: Yes. But I see the hidden meaning there._

 _Tora: Hidden meaning?_

 _Misaki: He intends to say that "You, woman, belong on to the kitchen!"_

 _Chiyo: …._

 _Chiyo: Takumi…is she_ _ **speaking true? ^_^**_

 _Takumi: No…I just…_

 _Misaki: Chiyo, help me!_

 _Chiyo: Of course. This cannot go unpunished._

 _Chiyo: Lets meet at the office and decide, Misaki._

 _Chiyo: See you at office, Takumi._ _ **^_^**_

 _Misaki: See you at office Takumi_ _ **^_^**_

 _Takumi: …Can I take a sick leave today?_

 _Chiyo:_ _ **No. ^_^**_

 _Tora: Lmao…_

 _Misaki: Ok, so better get going._

 _(Misaki has left the chatroom)_

.

.

Leaving the commotion, she entered the bathroom and soon busied herself in the shower.

* * *

Coming out of the shower, she dressed up. Seeing that she still has a lot of time, she decided to just sit and rest for some time.

Sitting on the sofa, she rested her legs on the table when a magazine caught her eye.

"Your horoscope for today? Hmm…" She said as she opened it and began reading.

.

" _HoHoHoHo! It is an eventful day for all ladies with raven black hair, amber eyes and whose name begins with 'M'. Hohohoho. Today will depend on_ _ **choices!**_ _Some choices you will choose, some will choose you._

 _For today, your luck will be best if you take one of four options-_

 _1\. Keep a ball of woollen yarn with you._

 _2\. Wear gorgeous red high heels wherever you go._

 _3\. Take a_ _ **very heavy**_ _lunch to office_

 _4\. Do none of the above._

 _Hohohoho. Lets see where your choices take you for today!_

 _-Your fortune teller_

 _Vijju123"_

 _._

"Weird…" She said as she thought if she should give one of those unconvincing, ridiculous options a try. As ridiculous as they seemed, she was kind of curious to see _if_ something good will happen or not?

She was just wondering that when her phone beeped thrice. She picked it up to see that she got 3 private messages.

.

 _Chiyo: Hey! Its me, Chiyo! In case you didn't know, you can use this app to send personal messages too! Looking forward to seeing you at office :)_

 _._

The next message was kind of expected-

.

 _Tora: Hey, its me, yours one and only Tora~ . I think we get along really well, don't you think so?_

 _Tora: And i am kind of glad that you and Takumi sleeping together was a joke. Not that it would've bothered me anyway, i just dont want you getting infected from that jerk :)_

 _._

The next message was from Takumi, and she wondered what he'd have to say _after_ all of the mess.

 _Takumi: Hey! I hope you slept well last night._

.

She blushed reading that.

.

 _Takumi: I just wanted to thank you for covering up my mess today earlier! That 'sleeping together' thing just slipped out of my in frustration, and trust me I felt I was dead!_

 _Takumi: I'm glad that you found a very nice way out of it! That plan was really hilarious. I promise I wont make such a slip again!_

 _Takumi: Also, I left some food in the fridge. I ordered it in morning for you, make sure to heat it in microwave!_

 _Takumi: …And….Are you serious about teaming up with Chiyo to punish me? *puppy eyes*_

.

Misaki sat back at the sofa, as she thought which she should do now...

* * *

 **CHOICES-**

There are **FOUR** choices which you people will have to make ( **VOTE ON ALL 4 COMPULSORILY!)** -

1\. The horoscope recommended four options. Which of them should she follow?

 _a. Keep a ball of woollen yarn with you._

 _b. Wear gorgeous red high heels wherever you go._

 _c. Take a_ _ **very heavy**_ _lunch to office_

 _d. Do none of the above._

* * *

2\. What should Misaki reply to Chiyo's message?

 _a. Thank you! I am also looking forward meeting you ^^_

 _b. Personal messages? Do you want us to exchange some *personal* messages? *wink*_

 _c. To be honest, I think you have made life of boys hell here. Good heavens that I'm here now. :)_

 _d. I ALSO WANT BIG BOOBS LIKE YOU T_T_

 _e. *ANY CUSTOM MESSAGE YOU GUYS WANT* (Needs 3 hearts)_

* * *

3\. What should Misaki reply to Tora's message?

 _a. Yes, I think we can be friends ^_^_

 _b. Of course! I think we should talk often!_

 _c. Its obvious! Lets start talking about some *personal* stuff :D_

 _d. You sure like to boast yourself too much…I don't like it honestly :/_

 _e. *ANY CUSTOM MESSAGE YOU GUYS WANT* (Needs 3 hearts)_

* * *

4\. What should Misaki reply to Takumi's message?

 _a. Hey! No problem. I hope you don't repeat it again. And, thanks for the food, you're forgiven ^^_

 _b. If I could, I would punch you on your face right then. Thanks for food though._

 _c. I wanted to kick you on your balls so hard…AND I WONT EFFING EAT THAT FOOD. I can get food for myself. Hope Chiyo kicks your ass today._

 _d. Haha, it was fun trolling them to be honest. You picked up quite fast too! But be careful next time. And no worries, I was just joking. Thanks for leaving some food though ^^_

 _e. *ANY CUSTOM MESSAGE YOU GUYS WANT* (Needs 3 hearts)_

* * *

 **HEARTS-**

The hearts awarded till now are-

1\. Number of correct/optimum choices (1 heart each) = 7. (x2 bonus as the choice got implemented)

2\. Number of good, eye catching/constructive reviews (5 heart each) = 0 (Sorry, reviews need more depth.)

3\. Plot turner/Char saved/Villain's plan foiled = 0

4\. Writer's Bonus- 10

Hearts got this chapter = 7x2 +10 = 24.

Total hearts = 24.

* * *

 **TRIVIA-** The message choices will determine relationship score and hence pairing. Things are easy, but not exactly straightforward. The exact reaction will depend on PREVIOUS choices, the kind of relation built till now and other things. Eg – If Takumi's char wouldn't have gotten optimum choices in Chapter 3, then he would still be serious and not opened to Misaki. Then, the option to troll would be a bad choice and optimum choice was option B. But after Chapter 3's choices, option c became more optimum.

(PS: The horoscope choice will truly determine your knowledge of maid-sama chars and eye for detail. Be careful~~)


	9. Chapter 4C: The First Day of Work

**AUTHOR NOTES-**

 **Clarifying the concept of heart** (Since you people might use it soon)-

"To anyone confused with hearts- We all must have played some mobile games and stuff, and many of them have "premium in game currency" which we must buy with real money. Treat hearts like that, except that it is to be earned by making optimum choices, foiling villain plans and not making wrong choices.

Their use is simple Lets say, the chapter gives you a choice, but you dont like any of the options. Then you can suggest your own options, as if "No! Take plot this way! Make this choice!" .

But such power cannot be "just" given as 100 people will have 1000 choices. So I suggested introduce hearts so that users use premium choices economically.

Lets say, you made wrong choice and Takumi met with a road accident. According to plot, he should die now. But if you want, you can keep him alive for now, (And get him back to fic with correct choices). But such a choice changes plot dramatically and author will need to adjust future plot accordingly. Also, if such a choice is freely given, then "Bad Endings" will lose significance. So hearts were introduced. Such choices will cost you heart, and its better to save them up.

Similarly revert option was suggested by Vijju123. He thinks you people might just fall for bad choices and get fic wrapped up around chapter 8-9. So he decided to give you people power to revert or "reverse the effect" of choice made in previous chapter. Lets say you made a choice in chapter 8, and this caused a bad ending. Chapter 9, the final chapter, is the bad ending. You can then use revert, to go back to choice of chapter 8 and goto a different path. In this case, chapter 9 will be declared null and void, except if you take another choice leading to same chapter."

-Tresdin

* * *

 **CHOICES CHOSEN-**

1 **. 2 choices were chosen (tie)** \- Technically, its not possible to blend them together. Hence, this falls under "Writer's Discretion". I decided to make an exception this time, that is, BOTH the choices will be accepted. (But since I am such an innocent and clueless author, most of choices falling in my discretion will favour bad ends ^_^ ….PERHAPS XD)

2 **. 1 chosen** (clear majority)

3\. **1 chosen** – (1 vote made the difference)

4\. **2 choices** have a tie. The choices, cannot be blended together as one leads to good relation while other leads to bad relation. Writer's Discretion- Check if "weighed sum" is a tie or not. Weighted sum isn't a tie and it leads to choice b, hence b is accepted.

(Lmao, read the chapter to find out what is actually chosen XD)

(To anyone curious about the process (mentioned here for complete transparency on how I decide on 'winning choices')- Weighted Sum= Add up the choices, keeping a track of choices made by your old/loyal readers and good reviewers. In case of tie under normal circumstances AND impossibility of blending, see if the old/loyal readers and good reviewers majorly favored one of the choices. If yes, take that one. Eg- In this case, the votes were 4 for b and 4 for c. But I saw that out of 4 votes for b, 3 were from old/loyal/good readers, while c had only 1 such reader. This was used to choose b over c.)

* * *

 **Chapter 4C- The First Day of Work**

Misaki sat back at sofa, thinking what reply she should give to their messages. First going to Chiyo's message, she typed-

 _Misaki: Thank you! I am also looking forward to meeting you ^^_

It was a proper, good reply. She was feeling that meeting another girl in this group would be refreshing for both of them.

Then she went to Tora's message and re-read it. He seemed friendly, but a lot of cheese! She thought that its better to play safe right now, since she doesn't know an ounce about that guy. Its never advisable to run too fast!

 _Misaki: Yes, I think we can be friends ^^_

Short, sweet and to the point. Misaki gave a satisfied sigh as she moved to the next personal message.

Although Takumi seemed apologetic and grateful in the message, she can't believe that he "just" let such a big thing slip off. It needed some _stern_ warning.

 _Misaki: If I could, I would punch you in face right then. Thanks for food tho ^^_

After that, as she was pondering over the horoscope choices, her phone beeped. She checked her phone, and found that there was a new message from Takumi.

 _Takumi: Only punch? I'm sure you'd had skinned me alive and tore me into pieces (esp. after the demon I faced at night :p)_

 _Takumi: BUT! BEFORE YOU GET ANGRY AGAIN! I hope the food makes up for it….it will, right? ^^_

Misaki smirked as she realized that she has a upper hand this time. Keeping the suspense has its _own_ delights.

 _Misaki: That…we will see at office ^^_

An instant reply came up.

 _Takumi: …Chiyo is a bad influence on you!_

She giggled as she then proceeded thinking about the horoscope.

It said following any one of the four options would do her good. But… why restrict to one? Why not two?

"Greed is good~" She thought, as she went to the room rummaging stuff.

She earlier noticed that there were two big boxes and a trunk in room when she woke up. And as she guessed, Takumi was quick enough to move her stuff from the old apartment to here. She opened the trunk and started searching for an outfit, when she found a woolen yarn.

"Well, that's two birds from one stone!" She said as she found the dress after taking the ball of yarn.

Dressing up was easy, and quick (because screw make-up!). Her sight then fell on the boxes where she keeps her footwear. She hesitated for a bit as she peered over the boxes. She remembers having a red high heel, which she bought to attend parties she hosted in the previous company. But God…they were a _torture_ to wear. She gulped and gave a second thought over the decision, but moved ahead nonetheless.

"If nothing good happens, I will have another reason to never see the heels again!"

Dressing up was done.

With that, she looked at the clock. She had good two hours before work. What to do now?

Her phone beeped again.

 _Takumi: I'm sorry if I forgot to tell you, a driver will pick you up and drop you home. Just be ready by 12:15, noon._

Misaki was momentarily struck with horror.

"How could I forget asking him the office address?" She hit her head over the error. Eitherways, she glanced at the clock.

The two hours seemed too long, given her anxiety over the new work.

 _How will the work be? Will it be exactly same as previous one? When will I have to arrange the first party? Will the usual ways work this time?_

She rubbed her temples.

 _If usual ways worked, I wouldn't be fired…_

She was drowned in such thoughts, with the hollow sound of constantly ticking clock in the background.

 _Its surprising how much your mentality affects you…_

Getting up, and stomping her foot on floor with determination, she picked up her phone and typed a message.

 _Misaki: Takumi, if possible send the driver now. I would like to come to work earlier._

Within a minute, the reply came-

 _Takumi: Too excited to work with me? *wink*_

 _Takumi: Well, I am sending the driver right away. Office starts at one, but after some…"convincing" from Chiyo over the phone…I think we should resume work asap ^^_

"Lmao…" Misaki was all Misaki could say as she read that message.

With the driver coming in thirty minutes, she looked peered over the sofa. Her gaze fell on kitchen…

… _F_ _uck…_

She forgot about breakfast! Running through the fridge and putting food in microwave, she observed she had no time to make something for herself for lunch.

 _Not that she'd had cooked anyway…_

"I hope the office has a cafeteria…" She said as the microwave beeped.

.

She heard the horn of car just as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

Misaki looked at the huge building from the car window. It was _huge_. It had been ten minutes since they entered the office premises and main building was _now_ coming in sight. The area was huge. Thankfully, the office was conveniently near from her house.

"Ma'am," The driver said as he stopped the car, "We reached the destination." He said as he got out of car and rushed to open the door for her, but Misaki clearly didn't intend to enjoy that much attention. She opened the door and got out before the driver could do the same for her.

"No need for all this," she waved at the driver, who then bowed and went off. Glancing at the building once more, she entered through the glass door straight at receptionist, making sure to keep her balance on heels.

"Uhm, I am –"

"Misaki Ayuzawa? Yes, you had to join under Takumi sir today. Please meet him at 29th floor." The receptionist answered the query.

Taken back by the quick response, she walked towards the lift in surprise.

"God damn heels!" She said as she almost tripped on the floor. Somehow, she made to the lift in one piece. She carefully entered as a mix of anxiety and excitement brew in her. As the lift started upwards, she couldn't help but wonder how the new workplace would look like.

 _DING DONG!_

The lift beeped as it arrived at the destination. Misaki went out and observed the corridor. Two set of stairways next to lift for going up and down, red carpet laid out on the floor, and a large wooden door in front of her, which she presumed led to the working area.

"Remind me _never_ to wear heels to work…" She mumbled to herself as the pointed end almost tangled with the edge of the carpet. She finally reached the door to the working area.

She gently turned the door knob and opened the door-

 **THUD!**

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a man on floor, and lots of papers scattered everywhere.

"CANT YOU SEE SOMEONE'S COMING?" That man shouted, flustering Misaki for a second.

" **I hope you don't forget your basic manners, Smith"** a stern warning came from behind him, in a familiar voice.

She looked ahead and saw that Takumi was sitting ahead, across a large wooden table. The man immediately bit his tongue, and uttered a false sorry to her. He then began collecting his papers, mumbling to himself. As he mumbled to himself, Misaki eyed him one last time before she sniped-

"I hope you know people cannot see through doors. You ought to be careful…"

The man glared at her, but fled like a scared pup when Takumi coughed from behind. This side of Takumi was quite different from what she saw that day.

 _Why does he have to be a monster at_ _ **work**_ _of all places?_

A part of her enthusiasm died. She was looking forward to a comical working environment, but if that Takumi guy _is_ a monster at work, then…she can only hope hell doesn't break lose.

 _Hope he doesn't turn into a monster with me now…_

"Why don't you come and get seated Misaki?"

She noticed his expression soften up. A wave of relief hit her.

 _Perhaps it wont be too bad..._

She noticed the room as she went carefully to him, trying not to trip or fall. There were five tables at distant positions on room, one of which was occupied by Takumi. It felt like that room occupied the entire floor.

She noticed Takumi she seated on the chair. A blue suit complemented with a matching tie, white shirt with distinct, big and black buttons. And a _fit_ boy with sharp-featured face, _sharp chin perfect to..._

She shook her head.

 _What am i thinking..._

After a complete minute of awkward silence as she collected herself and thought of the many questions she needs to ask, she looked at him only to find his gaze fixed at her.

"W-Whats wrong?" She fluttered, "I-Is there s-something on my face?"

To this, he slowly moved his hand near her face (making her redder and redder), and finally poked her nose.

"You are as scared as a fish dead with heart attack" he laughed.

"…"

"HAHAHAHA. THAT FACE OF YOURS!" He continued laughing.

Misaki gritted her teeth, until an _evil_ thought came to her mind.

"Let Chiyo come~" She smiled deviously, to which Takumi's face went white with horror.

"OKAY OKAY! I AM SORRY!" He shouted.

 _Damn, already a part of the crew_ he mumbled lightly.

"I HEARD THAT!" She teased him further, "Let Chiyo come, after all, we _promised_ to see you here~~" She giggled on seeing his horrified face.

"Besides, there are _so_ many things I could tell her to make her fix you~" She further sniped at him.

"YOU ARE TELLING HER NOTHING!" Takumi got in an instant and walked to her, obviously panicky.

"Why?" She teased.

To this, Takumi put her arms around her seat, caging her.

" _What if I make you change your mind?"_ He purposefully spoke in a hushed tone, careful to maintain himself, hoping to make her red.

"H-How?" She flushed.

" _Pleaaaaaaseeeeeeee"_ He started giving a puppy look to her.

 _Counter the teaser with teasing…_ He felt this principle will cause a never-ending cat and mouse game between them.

"~ **MEOW** ~"

A sudden meowing startled both of them, making Misaki push Takumi to the ground.

"Ow!" Takumi groaned in pain.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Misaki laughed at him, and then looked at the source of meowing. She saw a cat jumped from bottom of table to Takumi's chair.

"Its your cat if I am not mistaken…" She remarked.

" _Obviously!"_ He teased her, but shot an apologetic look when Misaki threw him a threatening glare.

"Just…don't tell anyone I brought her here today…" He pleaded.

"Fine…" Misaki said as she watched the cat trying to make herself comfortable on the chair, "And that reminds me, where is the rest of crew?"

"Tora always _has_ to be an hour late by the schedule, Hinata will come running on his ass as soon as Chiyo 'convinces' him over phone," Takumi continued, "And Chiyo…I hope she comes after a long time today…"

"She will still remember to pay you back though." Misaki teased.

"Can a guy not get optimistic here?" He retorted, to which both of them laughed.

"Since its your first day here, there isn't much to do for you here," Takumi continued to which Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Not much to do?" She asked.

"Yes, just spend the day getting used to here, the work culture and, you know… stuff." He waved off as he returned to seat on his chair, when his eyes fell on Elizabeth again.

"Umm, Misaki…" Takumi said as he gave her a sheepish look, "Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Misaki asked as she looked at the cat, a guess already on her mind.

"Mind playing with Elizabeth for me while I do some paperwork?" He pleaded.

"Hmm…I think we won't need that," Misaki gasped as she remembered the horoscope.

She fumbled in her bag for something as Takumi gave a confused look to her.

"Aha!" She said as she found the woollen yarn. As soon as she took it out, the cat stood alert on the chair.

"Here, here kitty, kitty…I know you want it!" She sang as she tempted the kitten with the yarn and then threw it at a distance. Instantly the kitten jumped off the table and ran to the yarn and started meowing happily.

"Wow, you sure come armed…" Takumi gasped "What made you feel a woollen yarn would be useful on first day of work?" He curiously asked.

"Lets say, I have some _sources_ ," Misaki winked.

Takumi gave an impressed look to her as he brushed the cat hair off the seat and sat on it.

"Then…I suppose you have nothing to do till others arrive…" He said," Well, if you don't mind, you can make yourself comfortable here."

"Of course…" She said as she glanced at the room, taking a good look of it. She noticed a cluster of lollipops kept on his table.

"You sure like them a lot…" She remarked.

"Well, mango flavours the best," He winked at her as he offered her one of those.

"It looks so," She said as she watched a complete box of mango flavored lollipop on the floor. She then focused her gaze, observing the room.

Seeing that the only other living thing present in the room, aside from the cat, was him, she turned her gaze on him. She watched him as he furrowed his brows reading the contracts and signing them, and quickly putting it aside and viewing the next, _and how the blonde hair complemented the color of his eyes which quickly scanned the contracts...WAIT WHAT!_

She shook her head again, and cleared her thoughts.

His calm and focused demeanor _was_ praiseworthy, until he looked up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he felt very conscious under Misaki's gaze.

Coming back to reality, she took a note of his face while her's grimed more and more.

"Whats the matter Misaki?" He asked again, to which she slowly neared her hand to his face, her face growing stern every second.

He blushed as he saw her focussed and coming nearer, and for a moment his brain froze. Her hand came closer to his face, _closer, and closer_ …until she _poked and pinched his nose_.

"Whose the dead fish now?" She grinned and laughed.

"God!" Takumi groaned, embarrassed, "You love paying back, right?" He smiled looking at her.

"Well, that's for sure!" She smiled too.

He noticed that the paperwork was almost done…he _could_ steal a break.

"So, well, why don't we talk?" He suggested.

"Yeah, fine with me." She agreed, to which he looked at her and pondered something. He took a good look on her from head to toe, although not risking to stare at her face too long.

"Heels? I feel you yourself are disliking them yourself…" He pointed out, to which she flushed and looked down.

"Well, I _do_ hate them, its just that something told me its good to wear it…" She said, as she looked down, all red.

"The same "something" which made you keep a ball of yarn?" He asked, to which Misaki nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"Well, that "something" _is_ kind of funny and weird." He laughed. "Well, any questions for me?" He said as he put a hand on his cheeks, leaning slightly closer to her.

"Of course! Where do I-"

"Questions _not related to work._ " He added.

"Umh…" She fidgeted for a moment,, "What I want to ask you is…"

* * *

 **WRITER'S COMMENT-** Ugh...This chapter had lots of mistakes in it. After 3 beta reading, i am still not sure if everythings fine. The raw version was...GOD! Well, whats important is done anyways XD.

 **CHOICES- PLEASE CHOOSE FOUR OPTIONS FROM EACH QUESTION AND ARRANGE IN DESCENDING ORDER (MOST TO LEAST LIKED). ORDER WILL MATTER IN DETERMINING IF CHOICES ARE OPTIMUM OR NOT!**

1\. What question should Misaki ask? You can choose **any four**.

a. Why are you single?

b. Why are you so hot?

c. I don't suppose you are flirt like this with every single girl?

d. Why is your cat named Elizabeth?

e. Are you really gay?

f. *Any custom question* (8 hearts)

g. Don't you think the last 2-3 days were crazy?

* * *

2\. What questions should Takumi ask Misaki? CHOOSE FOUR OPTIONS

a. I suppose you're single?

b. Why can't you cook?

c. So how is it, working with a hot boss around you?

d. Do you like Tora?

e. I don't think you blush around every other guy.

f. The last few days were crazy, are you sure that you're comfortable?

g. *Any custom question* (8 hearts)

* * *

 **QUEST UNLOCKED-**

" _Every relationship needs trust, honesty and complete knowledge about each other to last"_

 _-Made up on spur of moment lol_

Based on this, your quest is-

1\. Unlock Misaki's by making choices by which she will reveal her past to someone(s). This will give a huge boast to her relationship with that person(s).

2\. Unlock Takumi's past by making choices which will make him tell about it to someone(s). This will boast his relationship with that someone(s).

If done properly, you will unlock additional part(s) of chapter 4 and two exclusive scenes! Not to mention the bonus pairing.

* * *

 **EFFECT-**

(+) – You unlocked an exclusive scene with Takumi, where you both can share your heart out! Make sure to make most of it, the three questions will…determine things.

(+) Takumi won't tolerate anyone bad mouthing you on workplace (reaction unlocked from chapter 3 & 4)

(+) You got a _reply_ for Takumi's messages (unlocked from chapter 3 [didnt you wonder why _only_ he replied and not Tora/Chiyo?]. This is unlocked when characters get friendly enough)

* * *

 **HEARTS-**

 **Optimum choices-** 0 (there were no such choice actually. All choices are determining relationship, hence no "best" choice which is relationship-neutral)

 **Good reviews-** 2 (x5 each)

 **Misc-** 6 hearts (for other reviews, which were nice but need to convey something more. )

24(previous chapter's) +10+6 = 40 hearts ^^

(Clarifying: Good reviews are not equal to bulky reviews. All I expect is a comment on how chapter was + 1 thing which caught your eye/you especially liked. Merely giving choices can, sadly, not be included in "Good Review" section, though I can do something about it in Misc section ^^ )

* * *

 **TRIVIA-** The type of relationship between characters also depends on you. Besides basic attraction, every other quality (eg- possessiveness, jealousy, trust) has to be added by viewers via choices (or in cases, indicate the suggestions in mail). The readers are as much responsible for the fic as the writer!

You can ask every detail about the relationship in review/PM, and I will answer where the pairing currently stands and which direction is it inclining to.


	10. Chapter 4D- The First Day of Work

**Authors Notes-** Sorry For delay, I am back hale and healthy. I will try my best to update more often ^^

There was a clear majority over the choices. I mean, literally everybody mailed me same choices ALMOST SAME order and wtf. Is there some hidden planning going on among you guys or what? :p

But WELL, lets see what the choices result in? (No negative stuff will happen in 75% of exclusive scenes. That's a guarantee~)

BTW, some of you requested custom Qs, and I liked them. Some were brilliant. Custom Q are added freely (no hearts) if they are good ^^ (or perhaps I might be fooling you guys that custom Q need hearts. Who knows? :p)

* * *

 **Chapter 4-D-The First Day of Work**

"Umhh…" She fidgeted for a moment," What I want to ask you is…that…" She exerted her mind to form a question, but it was filled with only one thing.

 _FUCK!_

" _Thaaaaaat~"_ Takumi sang, teasing her. He found her amusing whenever he caught her off-guard. Currently, he was enjoying watching her redden.

It became evident to her that she was serving as an object of amusement for the chairman, but then her eyes fell on the white cat satisfying herself with a ball of yarn.

"Why is your cat named Elizabeth?" She instantaneously asked.

 _NAILED IT!_

However, victory feeling didn't last long as she watched a grim expression on his lips and a distant look in his eyes.

 _Fuck…._

It hit her that she touched a soft nerve. He just sat there, seeing the table-top idly. It felt as if he was thinking something deeply.

 _Should I interrupt him…?_

It felt really awkward to her now. She didn't know if she should interrupt his thoughts and change the subject, or just let him sink in and forget it. This serious side of Takumi was new to her, and she did _not_ like it very much.

She gulped. She cleared her mind for a moment, and decided that its best to interrupt his thoughts if they are making him that serious.

"Takumi?" She softly said.

However, instead of replying to her, Takumi stood up, and walked over to the window, peering outside.

"Well, I _don't_ want to go into that thing…" He said, a bit softly.

"I-Its fine-"

"Well, but I should answer your question." He looked at her and said, "Lets say, my mother would have named me Elizabeth if I was a girl."

He made his way back to his chair.

"I heard that she planned on giving that name to her next daughter, if she had any of course." He weakly smiled as he sat down.

"Oh…" Misaki replied. There were a dozen things going in her mind, but she felt that its better if she doesn't cross-question.

"Well, no one before asked me that, so you caught me off guard," he laughed. Ironically, he was the one enjoying catching her off guard moments ago, and now she got him. "I suppose you must be loving cats then." His smile was back to his face and that relieved Misaki.

"Well, its not like I love cat or dogs," Misaki replied. "Its just that I am compassionate towards animals."

"All animals?" Takumi asked, amused.

Misaki gave a thought to it, and remembered about the dreaded cockroaches and insects in her previous flat.

"Well…anything which doesn't want to crawl all over my body…" Misaki nervously laughed.

" _Oh! That explains why you don't like men..."_

" **THE FUCK?"** She screamed at his smirking face. The heck was that guy. One moment serious, and other moment…M-rated pervert.

"What?" Takumi asked, faking innocence as if he didnt say anything perverted five seconds ago.

" **YOU…!"** she hissed in anger as slammed the table. "I _suppose_ you don't flirt like that with every single girl?" She sarcastically said.

"Well, I don't think you blush around every other guy either" He winked at her, causing her to blush further.

"I DID **NOT** MEAN IT IN A ROMANTIC WAY!" She screamed.

"I did not either. I am your boss. Just what category of _perverted_ things do you watch, Misaki?" He teased her further.

She went all furious and red at that. "DON'T MAKE THINGS UP YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" She said as she slammed for the umpteenth time on that poor table. "You KNOW that I meant it as "I suppose you don't HARASS every other girl here. So why me?" "

"Well…" Takumi raised his hands in defense, "I suppose its entertaining…"

She became all red that moment, gave him a killing glare, and then sighed as she slumped back on the chair.

"See…You're so amusing. Angry young women one moment and tired old-"

"What did you say?" Misaki glared at him, and this one was not like her _usual_ glares. This made Takumi immediately eat his word.

"A tired _young_ woman later…"

"I suppose…" She sighed.

She sat silently staring at the desk while Takumi was wondering what to say next to break the awkward silence.

"Well, anyway…" Misaki broke the silence, "I got to thank you for backing me earlier today against that employee. I don't suppose you do that for everyone."

"Haha, you are wel-"

"But that **does NOT** mean that you should had done that. I am more than capable of handling situations on my own." She glared at him, "Don't think me to be some weak damsel in distress."

"…." Takumi was speechlessly biting back a laughter, because he felt that it was just too cute, and ironical, and what not!

"I suppose you're single?" Takumi commented.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" Misaki spat as she went back to all-furious mode on linking his question to what she said just now.

"No, just a honest question." He said, "By all the…stuff that happened from we met," He said as he coughed on remembering something that will be eternally etched in his memory, " I noticed you don't have any lovey-dovey symptoms like those usual people do."

"Oh don't get me started on those!" She exasperated, "My co-worker dated one of the men in company and those love talks just drove me crazy."

" _Oh! You're my star in darkest night!"_ Takumi said in a lovey-dovey way, ridiculing the convention.

"Yeah! They talk just like that," She said," I say, a flashlight is better than a star. But that talk, its like, fuck logic." She said, and immediately bit her tongue as she realized that she spoke not the humblest word right now.

"And you love cuss words." Takumi chuckled, making her red and embarrassed.

"But…what was the point of that question?" She asked.

"Nothing…it means you are ready to focus on work." He replied.

Misaki rolled her eyes at that. But Takumi was kind of glad. She will put all her focus on working… _with him!_

"Well, since you're single," Takumi spoke, seeing her red and wanting further amusements, "You are fit for my question." He gave a not-so-innocent smirk.

"What is that…?"

"Well, I always wanted to ask someone," He said as he came a little forward, his right cheek resting on his hand, "How is it like working with a hot boss around?" He smirked as he looked straight into her eyes, and then winked at her.

Misaki was now a bit _too_ much acquainted with his habit of making her feel embarrassed and she _knew_ he was purposefully doing that. And she, being an independent woman who is not a damsel in distress, refused to become any spoilt rich CEO's object of amusement. And she _knew_ how to turn the tables.

"Oh! I know what you mean," She smirked, a uncommon sight for Takumi which made him curious, " But I can't answer that since I haven't worked with _Tora_ yet."

She bit back a laughter as she watched the realization hitting him, making his pupils go wide and an annoyed expression on his face the next moment.

"Oh, I see…" Takumi rolled his eyes as he went on watching any other part of room except her.

Misaki found it hilarious. He was now acting like a child.

"Hm, not feeling so good when I turned the tables?" She sniped at him for behaving like that.

He then grumpily looked towards here, and his hands just moved here and there at the table for few minutes.

"Do you like Tora already, by any chance?" He said.

Misaki was too surprised by a sudden serious question thrown like this.

"I mean, well, he likes fashionable stuff and I see you're wearing red heels despite your nature…" He went on, as if trying to justify what he said. But it felt more like he was justifying to himself.

"Theres nothing like that! Gosh! It was a damn joke Takumi." Misaki shouted.

"Yes…I know…but…" Takumi then stopped himself from saying anything further. He couldn't justify why hearing Misaki speaking about Tora made him react like that. Now that he thought about it, it was too childish.

"Takumi…" Misaki called him, making him look at her," Are you..really…I mean…" She fidgeted for a moment.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you really gay?" She asked, watching horror on his face, " I mean, well…that can justify your reaction."

"JUST BECAUSE IT CAN JUSTIFY DOESN'T MEAN IT WAS THE REASON!"

Misaki chuckled as she felt as if his tongue was on wheels while saying that. The all composed gentleman has this side too.

"Oh~ Oh~ I heard one wise old saying that "Every lover denies love initially." " She smirked as she blasted him with the old saying.

"Werent we ridiculing them just now?" He shouted, a faint red visible on his cheeks.

"Well, I think I am seeing _some_ truth in them." She teased further, "Oh, are you blushing?"

Takumi's face was clearly red now.

"Can we _PLEASE_ change the topic?" He puppy eyed her, making her sigh and accept his proposal.

"Fine…but make it a point to not to mess with me again." She rubbed off on him

"Okay… _Not too much"_ He winked.

"I mean DON'T MESS at ALL." She replied.

"Hmm…" he pretended to be in deep thinking, " _Will 'try' "_

"You…just…" Misaki tried to say, "You know, you are quite impossible?"

"MEOW~~!" Elizabeth meowed, as if agreeing.

"Even the cat says that!" Misaki said.

"What if she meant that 'Don't blame my _innocent_ master' ," Takumi made a reply on spur of the moment.

Even Elizabeth stopped playing with the woollen yarn to join Misaki in giving a 'are-you-kidding-me' look to Takumi for solid five minutes

"…" Misaki could just give him that look.

"What?"

"MEOW~!" Elizabeth snatched her woollen yarn and went off to some other corner of the room, giving one last look to Takumi.

Takumi just gaped at the scene as Misaki fell backwards on the chair laughing.

"Its kind of crazy…"She said in between the laughs.

"Things are pretty crazy here…" Takumi chuckled, looking at her.

"Don't you think that last few days were crazy? They were for me…" Misaki suddenly said.

Takumi gave an understanding nod to her and went on saying," Yes, I can feel that. The last few days were crazy. Are you sure that you are okay?" He asked with concern.

" **MEOW!MEOW!MEOW!"**

"I am ready for any challenge life throws." Misaki smiled.

 **MEOW!MEOW!MEOW!**

"Why is your cat making so much noise?" Misaki asked.

Takumi and Misaki looked back and were stunned to see what they saw.

Tora, who had just arrived moments ago, immediately tied Elizabeth's paws by the woollen yarn and was she was hanging mid-air, her soft tummy exposed to Tora's mischievous hands.

"Here kitty-kitty." He devilishly said, " Now you will let me rub that soft tummy of yours, wont you?"

" **GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY KITTEN TORA IGARASHI!"**

Tora gave a disinterested look towards Takumi when his eyes fell on Misaki.

"Hmm…" Tora said inspecting her carefully, "Amber eyes, raven hair…Isn't she the new girl?"

"Hello-"

"Greetings Milady!" Tora bent down on one knee and kissed her hand, making her blush. As usual, no attention was paid to the smothering Takumi in background.

"I hope you didn't have much trouble coming here-"

"Ya-Ya. Skip those cliched introductions of yours." Takumi spat.

"Takumi, its already bad enough that this lady was here and you didn't even bothered to inform the most important person."

"Most important?" Misaki asked.

"Of course! Who else will keep you company and have you entertained?" Tora winked at her, and Takumi tried to focus on _anywhere_ except Tora's flirting.

"Takumi, you should learn to share things." Tora said, looking at him. "You know, _Good things multiply when shared~"_

Takumi glared at Tora. It was as if Tora JUST cant let Takumi peacefully ignore him.

"For your information, not EVERY thing should be shared." Takumi spat back, "And she was here all entertained and the company _was_ good...before you came."

"You of course do a good job Takumi," Tora said," But now, let _experts_ take the charge." Tora then looked towards Misaki as he held her hand, "I suppose you don't know where you have to work from yet?"

Before anyone could say something, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Tora said.

"Takumi, sir, you have a meeting scheduled in five minutes."

"Meeting?" Takumi asked.

"Yes, Madam Chiyo said that you will be attending that instead of her today."

It was clear to him that Chiyo won't be letting go of him any soon. And if she hears that he postponed or didn't attend the meeting…well.

"Go to meeting Mr. Worky-Dorky." Tora teased as Takumi got up to leave.

"In case you face any problem, you can contact me." Takumi turned to Misaki, giving her another of his business card. "It has my number on it, in case…"

"Don't worry, she is in _safe_ hands with me." Tora smirked.

"That, is exactly my concern." Takumi answered back as he closed the door behind him.

With Tora and Misaki left alone, Tora smiled brightly as he faced Misaki.

"So, let me show you where you have to work from~." Tora sang, "Come, follow me."

Misaki found that childishly adorable, but collected her thoughts next moment.

"Don't stay quiet! Say 'Roger That.' " Tora playfully said as he began walking.

Misaki smiled at his antics and nodded as she followed him. She followed him out of the room, upto the same corridor. However, she was thinking something at the back of her mind. Tora and Takumi seemed to be quite friendly. But she still couldn't tag them as "best friends forever".

"Lets take stairs for now." He said as he started going downstairs using staircase at the right, leaving behind Misaki in her thoughts.

* * *

 **CHOICE-** Misaki is at the flight of stairs lost in her thoughts. However, its just seconds before she notices that she lost track of Tora. She should-

a) Go down the stairs

b) Go upstairs

c) Freeze

d) Go back to the chamber

e) Use Lift and go down

f) Use lift and go up.

* * *

 **TRIVIA-** What lies beyond the boundaries? What lies beyond the obvious state of events? What if we purposefully don't follow the usual routine? Well…all we have to do is to make a choice to find out!

* * *

 **QUEST-**

a) Get to know Takumi's past- PASSED. -Takumi will hold Misaki more dearly.- Unlocked Bonus Scene 4.

b) Get to know Miskai's past- FAILED. – You *might* get another chance at the final par tof this chapter, else Chapter 7 or 8 will present the final opportunity to uncover it. Failing to do so will always keep her past hidden and keep every other reader in dark about it.

* * *

 **Hearts-**

Optimum choices **-** Choices were GOOD but NOT OPTIMUM/EXCELLENT.

Good reviews- 4

40 + 4x5 (Good reviews) =60.

* * *

 **Effect of this scene-**

Main purpose: Understanding/Introduction.

Understanding- GOOD (Not V. Good or Excellent as it was one sided)

Romance- GOOD

Introduction- VERY GOOD

Impression- GOOD (Wrong order- IDK but almost everybody kept that "last few days were crazy" at last. It was not useless.)

Conversation- VERY GOOD

Overall- This scene will boast Takumisa, but with only 75% effectiveness. Points have been updated. Takumi seems to be more inclined towards Misaki after this scene.

* * *

 **Think Over-**

Can anyone correctly interpret Tora's speech here- "Takumi, you should learn to share things." Tora said, looking at him. "You know, _Good things multiply when shared~"_

20 hearts if ANYONE is able to correctly explain the meaning here ^^ (So dont worry if you didnt understood in chapter. This line is...complex XD)


	11. Bonus Scene 4: Takumi

" _Its all your fault!"_

 _Nine-year old Gerald stormed in Takumi's room and started shouting at him, when he found him reading a book as he lay on the couch._

 _Takumi sighed. It was more like a yearly routine. His birthday was always the worst day._

" _SHE WOULD BE HERE…LAUGHING WITH US…IF NOT FOR_ _ **YOU!**_ _"_

 _Takumi flipped on to the next page._

" _YOU ARE NO LESS THAN A DEVIL YOU BRAT!"_

 _Takumi pretended to not to hear anything and kept reading on._

" _DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOU LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE THE MOST?"_

 _Takumi raised his eyes to look at him._

" _No, I don't."_

 _The scorn in Gerald's eyes seemed to multiply._

" _And I hope that you are done with your drama here, Gerald."_

 _His eyes went back to the book, when Gerald snatched it and tore it into two._

" _How does it feel now brat? How does it feel when you lost the book you were so lost reading that you didn't even feel some guilt?"_

" _Nothing." Takumi replied. "I have got plenty other books to read."_

" _BUT I HAD ONLY ONE MOTHER AND YOU_ _ **TOOK HER AWAY**_ _."_

 _Gerald punched Takumi on the cheek._

 _Takumi emotionlessly looked at him._

" _Done for now?"_

 _Gerald spat on his face._

" _Its no use saying something to you. You are a monster…why were you even born in this world…"_

 _Gerald slammed the door as he ran out of the room, crying._

 _Takumi locked the door. It was just him now. He could do anything without the outer world knowing it…_

 _He went back to the dustbin, and took out the hurriedly crumpled paper._

 _To,_

 _My son,_

 _Takumi._

 _I…don't think I have much time ... Perhaps Mommy will miss some…possibly all of your birthdays. Mommy is sad that she cannot give her darling any gift either…_

 _But please, know it honey, I will…always love you. Please don't hate Mommy for not being there for you, and possibly, please forgive me._

 _Yours lovingly,_

 _Patricia._

 _He hugged the paper. His eyes grew red and watery. But…he cannot let this birthday go like others. He rummaged through the dustbin, to find another piece of paper._

 _E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H_

" _Eli-za-be-th" He practiced pronouncing._

" _I heard you wanted to give this name to someone you love dearly Mommy…" he said, "So I promise to give this name to someone I love as well…That's my gift for you."_

" _This time I will give you a gift…"_

" _But…will you still miss my birthdays Mommy? You don't have to bring gifts you know…"_

 _"..."_

 _A tear rolled down his cheeks as he lay in emptiness._

* * *

"Takumi?"

Takumi came back to reality on hearing Misaki say his name. Wanting time to collect himself over, he stood up and went to the window, peering outside.

* * *

 **TRIVIA-** If you see that the Bonus Scene/Chapter numbering is skipping some numbers, it means your choices must have failed to unlock the chapter/scene.


End file.
